


Wolves of the Moors

by Kumikoko



Series: Quiet Alpha [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Armin Arlert, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Breaking stereotypes, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Prostitution, Past Rape/Non-con, Werewolf Armin Arlert, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Erwin Smith, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Armin is lonely ever since he became orphaned. The house, haunted by memories of a happier time is empty. His want of company, and help around the family farm leads him to buy an omega of his own and realizes that there is more to life than stereotypes.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough alpha/omega fanfics centered around Armin, so here is another one, which is special because Armin is an alpha. <3   
> Let us rejoice.   
> This IS part of the Quiet Alpha series. It takes place right after the first fanfic, Good Intentions. Once that Armin died, he was reincarnated into this one. You don't have to read the other series to read this one, though. I wrote them all in ways where they could stand-alone.   
> That said, this first chapter is short, since I wanted to set the scene, and introduce people to the world, and the characters. Which, I will point out that I do not own any of the characters. They do not belong to me.

**Wolves of the Moors**

 

One week passed since the funeral. The house was empty, and lonely. Armin hated that. He was sixteen, and felt overwhelmed by the remaining farm work. His hands were raw, and covered in sores.

_I want company. I need help_. Armin thought, as he apathetically gazed at the falling rain. He sat in his grandfather’s pinion pine rocking chair, with his feet curled up against his body. Thunder boomed in the distance. Armin cringed, and debated on adventuring inside the stuffy house he grew up in.

After some deliberation, and another roar of thunder, Armin decided he didn’t want to cower in the house. He stood up, pulled the jacket tighter around himself, and headed into town. The streets were devoid of the hustle and bustle the city was known for. Armin hopped over puddles, and mulled over buying a puppy with the left over insurance money he had received when his grandfather passed away.

A puppy would give him the company he sought, but the animal would not be able to give him the help around the house that he needed. _I need a person_. Armin figured, and thought about the omega market where he could receive help around the farm for a price. He ventured through the street, and wondered if coming into town was a mistake. There wasn’t much to do on rainy days.

Each stall was closed, as if people didn’t want to buy food on rainy days. Armin stepped past the vendor where omega’s were normally sold, since no one was out today. _I’ll have to try back tomorrow_. Armin decided, since he did need the help, otherwise the farm would fail, and he would become entangled in an orphanage. As long as he proved that he was self-sufficient, and independent, he could remain at the family farm.

There were too many crops to attend to. Armin needed help, and while he knew his childhood friends would help him if he asked, he didn’t want to burden them with his problems. Their dynamic would change, and possibly not for the best. Armin figured he’d return tomorrow, provided the sun would come out to play.

Commotion from behind the building gained Armin’s attention. His blonde wolf ears swiveled, picking up the vibrations emanating from the alleyway. Armin sidled around the vendor, and let curiosity lead him through the alleyway, to a rounded clearing, situated beyond the establishment.

Two men were embroiled in a hostile confrontation. Armin could sense the tension between them, and stood back. It appeared to be a domestic dispute between an alpha, and an omega. The taller, stockier male was standing over the omega, and was kicking him. The omega was curled up tight to protect his vitals from oncoming blows.

_This is not my business_. Armin thought, and began to back away as quickly as he had approached. He was not a brawny scrapper, despite the alpha genes pumping through his veins.

“You rejected another client for the last time.” The alpha fumed, and as he battered the snarling omega. Armin involuntarily squeaked, unaccustomed to witnessing brutality. The alpha, that towered over the omega, turned to him. “Who the hell are you?” He snapped, baring his teeth at Armin.

_I’ve been seen_! Armin fretted, and stepped back timidly. He wanted to bolt, before the alpha challenged him to a territorial scrap.

On the muddy ground, the omega coughed, and sputtered. Armin’s attention was brought back to him. _You rejected another client for the last time_. Armin recalled the words that were spoken, and realized the feisty omega must be a prostitute. He had heard of brothels before, and by the looks of the dark-haired omega on the ground, some prostitutes were not happy with their sinful lives.

But nor was the alpha, who had been intent to punish the smaller werewolf. _If neither of them are happy with the current living arrangement, maybe this is my opportunity to gain the help that I need around the farm_. Armin considered, as he shoved his hand into his pants pocket to pull out the wad of cash he had on him.

“A buyer.” Armin declared, and outstretched his trembling hand. “He makes you lose money. Give him to me, and you walk away with lost cash.” Armin offered, relying on his inner confidence to make this transaction successful. He knew he was shaking, but as long as he sounded calm, and confident, he knew he could persuade the alpha to give the omega up.

Armin had a way with people because he was clever, and rational. The alpha seemed to realize this too, and rose an intrigued eyebrow at Armin. “Smart kid.” He mused, eyeing the money in Armin’s hand. “What’cha got there?”

“Enough to cover your losses.” Armin answered, and boldly approached him to create an illusion of confidence. He knew he had to act like the alpha he was, otherwise, he could be treated as an inferior omega. The alpha glanced at the writhing omega with disdain, and then looked back to the cash in Armin held.

“Take him and go.” Asserted the ginger werewolf, as he snatched the money. He kicked the omega one last time, and then headed into the building through the back door. Armin knelt down next to the werewolf, and looked him over with concerned eyes because he was covered in bruises, and wounds.

“Are you okay?” Armin asked, fretting over the omega he just used his limited funds to buy. He reached his hands out to touch him.

“Does it _look_ like I am okay?” Snapped the omega, as he swatted at Armin’s hands. Armin recoiled back, on to his heels. “Of course I am not _okay_.” He exasperated, while he strained to push himself up on to his elbows. One eye was swollen shut, while  his knuckles were scraped, and bruised. He was a fighter.

“Sorry.” Armin apologized sheepishly, and watched with nervous eyes as the other wolf rose to a sitting position. He was trembling. Armin assumed the brisk chill in the air was responsible for the tremors in his body. “What is your name?” Armin questioned, wanting to know the name of the omega he bought. Names humanized people.

“Name? You want my name?” The omega scoffed, balking at the inane question. The rain poured unto them, and splattered against the mud. He was drenched, and mouthy in ways that Armin did not know omega’s were capable of.

“Please.” Armin requested, as he outstretched his hand to him. “My name is Armin.” He introduced himself cordially, to express his interest in them being equals. The werewolf stared at the pale, wet palm and then flicked his dark eyes up to look at Armin’s earnest. In them, he saw innocence, and naivety.

He pushed Armin’s hand away and shakily rose to his feet. “Levi.” Was all the omega werewolf deigned to say, while he placed a hand over his aching hip. He was half hunched over, and appeared small, and vulnerable despite his stocky body.

“You are hurt. Do you need help walking? Armin wondered, because Levi was swaying unsteadily on his feet. He was pale, and Armin was concerned that he would collapse. Levi rapidly shook his head, and stepped away from Armin.

“I can do that much on my own.” Levi huffed indignantly, and trudged into the alleyway, where he leaned against a wall to support himself. Armin followed after him, and stayed near him, eyeing each shaky movement he made. “So I guess you think I am yours now?” Levi guessed, aware of the transaction that was made between Armin and his previous master, Bloodstone. Armin paused.

“Let’s discuss that later. For now, I’d rather take you home, and get my friend to look over your wounds. His father was a doctor.” Armin said, already thinking of the medical care Levi would need before he could help him on the farm.

“Fine.” Levi muttered, too tired, and hurt to argue with the youth who bought him. “Lead the way.” Levi relented, and pushed off of the wall to follow after the unlikely alpha. Armin led the way, and kept looking back at Levi with anxious eyes, expecting him to collapse at any moment. Levi stayed upright, through sheer independence and will. He refused to be weak, Armin noted that.

Even the strong-willed werewolves had a limit, and Armin suspected that Levi would be forced to accept help soon. His suspicion was confirmed when Levi stumbled forwards. Armin stopped and whirled around to catch Levi, but Levi regained his balance and set a hand on his forehead. Armin guessed that he was feeling woozy.

“You look really pale.” Armin mentioned, setting a tentative hand on Levi’s shoulder. Levi did not swat at him. “Maybe you should sit down for a minute?” Armin suggested, since they would still have to go over the hump of the hill to arrive at the cabin. A rest might do them both some good.

“Yeah, you might want to catch me.” Levi quipped, as the world around him began to spin. He lost his balance. Armin gasped, and let Levi fall against him.

“Ugh!” Armin groaned, and stumbled underneath Levi’s weight, because he did not have the common strength that other alpha’s had. He had brains, and he utilized them, thinking about what part of his body could bear the brunt of Levi’s weight.

_My shoulders_. Armin figured, and quickly thought over in his head how he was going to lift Levi up. He played out various scenario’s in his head, and then settled for quickly heaving Levi up, into a fireman’s carry. It wasn’t as easy to perform, and accomplish as his brain had played out, but he managed it, and awkwardly, but slowly headed up the hill.

“Ngh…” Levi groaned, disoriented from being hauled over Armin’s shoulders. The muddy landscape beneath him was blurring, and becoming dark. Armin stopped to adjust Levi’s limp body, and then continued to scale the hill that led to the farm he lived on. It had been in his family for generations, and he was not about to be the reason the farm failed.

_I can do this_. Armin repeated to himself for encouragement, as he traveled along the incline, towards the curvature of the mound. The white heather that dotted the surroundings moors were pelted with rain. Behind Armin was the small town, one he adventured to when he needed dried meats, and vegetables. Fruits were scarce.

In the midst of sweating, and panting from the strain of hauling a man back to the farm, Armin wondered where his inner strength stemmed from. He only knew that it burned within him, and even as he feared it might flitter out, Armin was determined to get Levi out of the rain. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the family farm in the distance.

_I did it_. Armin congratulated himself, and with trembling legs, he closed the remaining distance between him and the wooden family home. After ascending the stairs on to the porch, Armin balanced Levi carefully, and took a moment to unlock the door. With one twist of the knob, and a firm push, Armin entered the chilly home. He kicked the door shut behind him and persisted long enough to bring Levi into the dank root cellar where he lowered him onto the hard floor.

Armin hurried up the stairs to fetch a couple of candles and headed into the living room where he rummaged through a chest atop a small table. In his rush, he knocked over a portrait of his grandfather who died recently during the Uprising of the Alpha’s. Armin paused, and bent over to pick it up. He hastily rubbed some dirt off of it with his wet shirt and put it back onto the table.

_There has to be some more candles somewhere_. Armin racked his brain for ideas, and then strode back into the rain to enter the shed where a few of his deceased parents belongings were kept. Armin crouched down to grab the coffer, and opened it. Inside was a single beeswax candle. His mother had received it as a wedding gift from the local pastor. She had meant to burn it one day, but her predominantly scientific mind forgot about its existence amongst her dreams of building a flying device.

“Found it.” Armin cheered to himself, and as he scurried back to the house, he made a mental note to buy more candles when, and if the winter crops were harvested, and sold in full. He returned to the dusty cellar and lit the candle.

The candle illuminated the dusty root cellar. Armin noticed the vegetables on the shelves were scarce, and wondered how long his limited food supply would last because the cupboards upstairs were not any fuller. _I hope Levi will consent to help me_. Armin thought while he knelt down next to Levi. He had left the candle on a shelf near them, to provide much needed light.

“I uh, know you’re asleep right now and all, but, uh, I am going to remove your wet clothes. I hope you, uh, don’t mind.” Armin spoke up, nervously as he began to tug at Levi’s wet clothes since it would benefit neither of them to remain in wet clothes. He distractedly wondered if some of his own clothes would even fit Levi.

Once Armin had pulled off Levi’s black, tattered shirt, the extent of the wounds were exposed. Levi’s chest and arms were covered in bruises, and vicious claw marks. _Are buyers violent or were these wounds caused by the Mister_? Armin wondered, leaning down to lick the flesh wounds. The saliva of a werewolf encouraged clotting, and deterred bacteria from festering. Some werewolves swore that if the werewolf bloodline was strong enough, their saliva could regenerate entire limbs. Armin doubted that.

Levi’s breathing was labored, which concerned Armin that he may have internal injuries, or ones he had yet to discover. Armin quickly retrieved bandages and other simplistic supplies from upstairs and returned to wrap the bandages around Levi’s chest and arms, shifting, and positioning him accordingly.

His minimalistic doctoring skills were methods he learned from his best friends father, partially because as a child, he was often bullied by the local village boys and consequently had suffered scrapes. One time, he had needed stitches. Armin then pressed a cool, wet cloth to Levi’s face in an effort to reduce swelling. He knew he needed something colder, but his options were limited, even on good days.

And ever since Eren’s father disappeared, Eren, Armin’s best friend, was in a similarly dire financial situation. Armin doubted that Eren would have the medical supplies that he wanted. The off chance that Eren had a variety of left-over medical supplies was not worth the trek to his house, Armin decided. He reached for Levi’s pants.

_Wait. Am I really going to invade his personal privacy_? Armin wondered, second guessing his good intentions as a nervous bead of sweat trickled down his head. _The pants do have to come off, otherwise he’ll be cold_ …Armin reasoned, debating internally with himself. He couldn’t justify stripping a man of his dignity with that, so he tried to placate his nerves again. _And I did buy him. He is an omega, who I just want to help…and, and we’re both guys, so_ … _so, I can do this_.

“Okay, I am going to take your pants off. They need to be wrung out and kept near the fire to dry.” Armin told Levi, to alleviate his own guilt as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Levi’s pants. He hoped that Levi’s subconscious could hear him, and that if he had a problem with what was about to happen to him, he’d magically wake up and stop him.

Hell, a part of Armin wanted Levi to wake up and stop him just because he wasn’t comfortable with taking the clothes off of an unconscious person. What if Levi thought that Armin did something lewd to him? Armin’s ivory cheeks tinted red as he lowered the pants, to reveal the sensual ‘v’ of Levi’s body.

_This isn’t right. What if nothings wrong with him down here_? Armin fretted, still warring with himself on the morality of whether what he was doing was right. _Oh, right. It’s not about that. The wet clothes have to go_. Armin reminded himself to placate his nerves long enough to tug the black pants off of his body with sweaty palms. Armin stared at the ceiling as he did, and set the pants aside as he chanted to himself, ‘don’t look.’

He looked. A multitude of handprint shaped bruises were marring Levi’s thighs. Armin felt his breath catch in his throat while his blue eyes widened. _He really was a prostitute_. Armin realized, and noticed the deep claw marks that haunted the ivory hued flesh. He imagined Levi was a spunky fighter, who didn’t have a habit of being obedient during sex, despite his profession.

“Were you forced into that life?” Armin wondered aloud, and sympathetically leaned down to lap at the deep claw marks. He sniffed tentatively for infection, but only inhaled the pleasant scent of the beeswax candle. Another hesitant, shamed filled sniff exposed the stench of sex. Armin grimaced, and resumed licking the obvious wounds.  

From what Armin knew, alpha werewolves had been created to be the guardians of Hell's gates. They were meant to be fierce, and strong. Armin did not feel as if he had any of the traditional alpha werewolf traits which led him to question the origin stories, and his role in the world. Levi too seemed to defy the laws of the omega, which made Armin wonder if omega’s enjoyed their role in life.

And since Eren, and Mikasa, Armin’s other childhood friend, were alpha’s, Armin did not have much experience with omega’s. He just knew that omega’s were supposed to listen to alpha’s. Levi must be the exception. But why? Armin hoped, as he doctored Levi up, that the guy would be willing to help him with the farm work.

“I don’t know what you have been through or if you’ve liked any of it…but I hope you’ll help me out when you heal.” Armin said, as he gathered up the unused supplies to return them to their storage bins. Levi was clean, and he was bandaged up. It was all Armin could do for him, and as he carried them up the stairs, he stopped to look over his shoulder at the sleeping omega.

_You’re my last hope_.


	2. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comes over to inspect Armin's omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh, well, kind of had this chapter wrote for like, two weeks (don't throw things at me please >.<;; ) I, well, was not quite sure if I should leave the chapter short or not, and wondered if it was presentable as it was, and because I was indecisive about it, I withheld it and even now I'm unsure about it, but here it is. 
> 
> In my defense, though, I've been drowning in college work. I signed up for a creative fiction class. The problem is, is that it's nothing but a damn poetry class. I can not write poetry. I especially can not write the poetry that the class wants me to write. Like, no one ever, anywhere writes the poetry that the professor wants us to write. And on top of that, I also began playing The Sims 4. 
> 
> The animals are a goddamn nightmare. The Sims 3 animal version was superior in every way possible. And unlike The Sims 3, there is no color wheel in Sims 4. How the fuck is there no color wheel? And why oh why do the parent sims have an obsession with constantly picking up the toddler out of the highchair only to put them right back in despite me telling them to knock it the fuck off because the toddler needs to eat? Don't get me started on the animals. They're needier then the children. And another huge flaw with the game: Why the fuck does the toddler sim resort to asking for food when they are sad or angry? I feel as if it is promoting the stereotype that when some people are mad or sad, they eat Ben N Jerry's. But, I did not start out that way as a toddler. I was a happy kid. Then I turned into the Evil Queen from Snow White and I'm not sure how that happened because by all accounts, I should be Snow White. Still, not everyone has bad coping methods. I'm also a bit irked that children can't clean the toddler's highchair, nor can they pick them up.
> 
> If anyone's interested, I made a legit Erwin Smith sim, and he's actually accurate, and I'm damn proud, and then I made Armin Arlert as a toddler, (Erwin is his father because everyone in the fandom knows that was supposed to be canon) and then I made Levi a female (Not sure how Sims 4 responds to gays) so basically I made Mikasa, legit, and they're a happy, perfect family. The creators of The Sims 4 have become increasingly outspoken about their politics recently, and have incorporated that into their game, which, I'm pretty chill with most politics, but I find the removal of the military job to be absolutely offensive because military members are made up of both democrats and republicans. More republicans may be enlisted in the military, but I know plenty of proud democrat veterans as well, so the idea that the military is harmful is quite frankly appalling to me. They for good god have a "social media" career but not a military career. And no, you can't be a samurai either. (that'd have been cool) And plenty of kids come from military families who have never been violent, so, like, that's one area of the game that I hate. Well, I also don't like that there is no "meat lover," trait to combat and compliment the "vegetarian" trait. Like, some people really like their meat...and some people like to eat grass. It's all cool but the game definitely takes a biased position. ): 
> 
> And for me, who is not biased, that can be upsetting. I'm also personally offended that I can't have my sims live in Granite Falls. But, aside from that, I've been glued to the screen. I sort of made the Erwin sim the fanfiction version of Erwin, the one we see in fanfictions. The Father Erwin. (why do more people not write about him omg) Erwin as a family man. It's so sweet and cute. Armin as the budding child prodigy whose well loved by his father. The female Levi sim, not so much. "She" likes doing her own thing. She only had the kid in the first place to placate Erwin. 
> 
> Seriously. Once, I had lil Armin in his highchair and he finished his meal and realized he was stuck in the highchair and began to cry. I think I had Erwin go nap, knowing Levi was returning home from work. I made him the novelist Levi we see in fanfics. Levi comes in, tired and stressed, and I try to have him let Armin out of the highchair. She /ignores/ my command, and completely ignores Armin, sits down, and eats, all while Armin is wailing next to her. -_-;

Wolves of the Moors

Chapter 2: Eren

Rain pelted the ground. Armin stood on the porch, under the shade of the awning. In his hands were vegetables of a questionable health. He looked left, and then right, searching for a familiar bird. Armin made quick, repetitive noises by tapping the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

_Come on, come on_ …Armin urged in his head, as he waited impatiently for Midnight to come hither.

“Caw, caw!” Armin tilted his head up and saw a fat crow descend from the sky. She stared into Armin’s eyes, to gauge his intention. Armin smiled, and outstretched his palms to her. “Caw!” She exclaimed, watching the vegetables drop, and clatter onto the ground. She swooped down, and pecked feverishly at them.

“Good girl, Mitty.” Armin praised her, and while she was distracted with eating, he wrapped a rope around her clawed foot, equip with a letter. “Give it to Eren.” Armin told the clever bird, while he rested his arms on his lap.

The bird spread his wings, and struggled into the sky, soaring away. Armin watched the bird he and Eren trained since childhood head to Eren’s house. He smiled, and returned to the house to change into dry clothes.

. . .

“Goodbye doctor, and thank you for everything!” Called the elderly woman, as she waved to the youth standing on the wooden porch. Her grandson was at her side, with a freshly bandaged arm. He was holding an umbrella with his good arm, remaining near the horse drawn carriage.

“Bye, Mrs. Orndurf. Take care.” The teenager, Eren Jaeger responded, with a wave of his own arm. He took a minute to watch them go, and then went back into his father’s house. The rain pattered against the roof led him to believe that Mrs. Orndurf would be his only customer of the day, since even sick people did not have a tendency to travel during the rain.

With no more patients to attend to, Eren shut the door behind him and sighed. _She’s probably the only customer I’ll see today. People don’t like to travel when clouds mar the skies_. Eren thought as he walked into the living room. The floor was coated in a light layer of dust _. I guess I should take the time to sweep, since it’s a cool spring day_. Eren figured as he pulled his white bandanna over his head. He then opened a few windows and grabbed the wooden broom from the closet, to begin to sweep the dust out of the large house.

_Like father, like son, I suppose_. Eren mused, as he recalled the way his own deceased father had hated to work in the blistering the same as him. _Then again, the townspeople don’t trust me as they did him_. Eren corrected himself, while dust began to rise into the air. He inched the dust towards the front door to sweep it onto the porch. _The people think I am too young to know anything about medicine, even though I pore over my father’s journals daily and add onto them_.

To say Eren was frustrated was an understatement _. I can not provide for myself and Mikasa at this rate. I need to gain the people’s trust, but no one who is actually sick or hurting comes to me. I get all the runny nose and funny feeling elbow cases_. Eren griped to himself, as he opened the front door, and swatted the dust outside. The stormy breeze would blow the dust back to hell from whence it came.

_There has to be someway that I can prove to them that I am not just a reckless hothead plagued with oppositional defiance_. Eren pondered, as he slammed the door shut to keep the dust out. _Otherwise, my bleak financial situation will never change for the better_. Eren thought, his expression becoming grave.

“Caw, caw!” Startled, Eren turned to the window and saw Midnight was perched on it. She was squawking, and flapping her wings impatiently. He spotted the note tied around her foot.

“A note from Armin?” Eren wondered aloud as he approached the bird, and reached for the note. Midnight cawed, and pecked furiously at his hand. “Ow!” Eren recoiled, and rubbed his hand. Midnight puffed her wet feathers out, and cawed louder expectant. “Right, food. Fine, fine. Just wait here.” Eren muttered as he leaned the broom against the wall, and then headed into the kitchen to grab the bread that had become stale.

Fetching bread for a gluttonous bird was not working wonders to clear the pent up stress inside of his heart. _Still, hearing from Armin again will be good_. Eren reasoned, while he brought the food to Midnight. Midnight cawed, flapped her wings, and snatched the bread out of Eren’s palm. _I know his financial situation is as dire as mine. It’s a shame we haven’t been able to help each other out yet_. Eren thought, while he untied the note from the distracted bird’s talon, and then slowly unraveled the folded paper.

On the parchment was black ink letters, structured, and arranged neatly. Eren’s green eyes darted back and forth as he read the message. _Armin bought an omega_? Eren questioned, astonished to hear about Armin’s recent activities. _What was he thinking? He can’t even feed himself. Shouldn’t he have just bought hired help_? Eren wondered, shoving the letter into his pocket.

_He must be out of his mind_. Eren decided as he sat down at the oak desk. _I’ll leave a note for Mikasa, to let her know I went over to Armin’s_. He grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and the feather he plucked off of Midnight awhile ago. Eren dipped the quill into ink, and wrote out a brief message. He then hung the note on to the front door so Mikasa could find it when she returned home from waitressing at the local tavern.

. . .

_What am I doing_? Armin wondered as he looked into the kitchen cupboards. The remaining food was scarce. _If it doesn’t spoil, I have a week for myself. Four days if I conserve, and feed Levi_. Armin grimaced and shut the doors in disgust. _I could have bought food. I should have bought food and candles, but they are temporary solutions to the long term problem of I am one person, and cannot harvest everything on my own before the birds and bugs devour the plants_. Armin reasoned to himself, while he stirred the barley based gruel, contained within the cooking cauldron, with a long, wooden spoon.

The fire underneath was hot—too hot. Armin hated cooking over an open flame. _Levi’s short. But maybe he can cook_? Armin wondered with hope in his heart that Levi might be willing to help him with the domestic work. _It’d be better if I could convince him to help me in the fields, though_. Armin decided, and took a moment to add a bit more water to the gruel, that consisted of breadcrumbs and cabbage.

_And if he’s anything like me, I’ll win him over with food_. Armin figured, adding a few small slices of onions to the food. A pinch of salt was all he allowed into the mixture, using it sparingly because he doubted he would ever be able to afford the flavor enhancer on his own. His grandfather had bargained for it shortly before the war, and ever since his death, Armin was reluctant to use the salt.

Today was a special occasion. _I hope he’ll eat it_. Armin thought, while he leaned against the warm brick of the hearth, and let the food boil together. _He’s thin enough like I am that he should eat almost anything_. Armin hoped, and wondered if there was something else he could add to the pot.

A rapping noise on the front door caught Armin’s attention. _Oh, Eren’s here_. Armin thought with relief, and approached the door. He opened it, and there, on the porch, stood Eren, with a brown bag slung over his shoulder. “You came.” Armin said, smiling.

“Hey.” Eren greeted, and noted his friends disheveled appearance. “You look tired, and your bandages are a mess.” Eren observed, and gestured with his hand to the poorly wrapped bandages on Armin’s hands. Armin paused, and looked at his hands that ached him, even on good days.

“I’ve been really busy, today.” Armin explained, stepping out of the doorway to let Eren in. Eren nodded simply as he closed the umbrella, and then stepped inside of the little home. “I guess it’s fortunate though that it’s raining, otherwise you wouldn’t have been as inclined to visit me, since patients might show up randomly on sunny days.” Armin stated, closing the door behind Eren. He was excited to see a familiar face.

“Yeah. You really bought an omega?” Eren asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Armin nodded and gestured towards the cellar.

“I wanted a solution to the problem, not a bandaid.” Armin responded, as he went back to the hearth to stir the food. Eren sighed and approached his best friend.

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” Eren muttered, reaching his hand into his pants pocket to pull out a handful of almonds. “It’s also why I brought these over. They’ll add sustenance to the meal.” Eren stated, and outstretched his hand to Armin, offering up the almonds. Armin looked at them and hesitated.

“You’re not well off either.” Armin mentioned, turning away from the almonds, uncomfortable with the idea of accepting help from his friend. Eren simply dropped the almonds into the pot and took over stirring the food. Armin stepped out of his way, letting him take over.

“Mikasa has a steady, reliable income. It’s not much, but I can do this for you sometimes.” Eren reminded him, while tending to the gruel. He knew a few almonds wouldn’t change much for either of them.

“Thank you.” Was all Armin could muster, between the hurt pride, and stubbornness brewing in his heart. _I don’t want to be a burden to my friends_. He shifted nervously, and looked back up at his friend. “I trust Mitty bit you?” Armin guessed, noticing the white bandage around Eren’s finger.

“Yeah. I forgot that Mitty demands sacrifice for her subservience.” Eren answered, grabbing a couple of bowls down from the wooden cupboards. He then began to spoon the gruel into the bowls. Armin stood back and let him.

Each bowl was filled halfway, as evenly as Eren could muster. “Do you think that Levi will require a sacrifice of me, in exchange for being subservient?” Armin wondered aloud, thinking about what Eren had said about Midnight. He picked the bowl up, dawning a solemn expression.

“Doubt it.” Eren responded, picking the other bowl. “You just have to be assertive.” Eren assured him, as he approached the cellar. Armin followed along behind him. Armin grimaced at the idea of acting like a brute.

_There’s other ways to lead_. Armin thought to himself, and then decided to switch topics. “Are you sure you don’t want any gruel? I can share mine with you.” Armin suggested, as they descended down the stairs. The light of the candle led them to Levi, who was still asleep.

“Oh, I’m okay.” Eren reassured Armin, and set the bowl on to the shelf next to the candle. He glanced down at the stray omega.

“What?” Armin asked tensing as he recognized Eren’s critical, thoughtful gaze.

“So this is Levi?” Eren questioned, lowering himself onto one knee.  

Dark hair. Ashen skin. Shoddy bandages.

“These are all wrong.” Eren mentioned, as he began to remove the bandages to do them over again. Armin huffed. “Here, I’ll show you.” Eren offered, to express that his intent had not been to criticize Armin. Armin knelt down, and then he rested his arms over his knees. He watched Eren redo the bandages, to learn how he should have done it the first time.  

When Eren was finished, he sat back on his heels, and closed the suitcase he had brought over with him. “Some of the wounds he has…where did you even find him?” Eren asked, suspicious of where Armin picked Levi up from. Armin turned away, feeling heat redden his cheeks.

“I might have found him behind a brothel.” Armin admitted, nervously scratching at his cheek. He could feel Eren’s green eyes stare at him. “He was being beaten by the Mister for insubordination.” Armin answered, fidgeting. _There’s no way he’ll approve of my actions_.

“You rescued an omega who was being beaten for unruly behavior, yet you hope he’ll work for you if you ask him really nicely to be a slave?” Eren questioned, raising an perplexed eyebrow at his friend. Armin frowned.

“Well, when you put it _that_ way…” Armin grumbled, feeling chided, while he folded his arms across his chest. _Maybe I made a foolish financial decision_.

A light groan sounded, drawing their attention. Eren and Armin looked at Levi.

He was waking.


	3. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just updated this fic, but I had the necessary inspiration to write up this chapter with relative ease. It's another short chapter, and I think this fanfic is going to contain a lot of them and maybe that's not a bad thing after all. It worked out really well for The House of Night series. 
> 
> In this chapter, we will catch a glimpse Erwin. <3
> 
> I also realized the notes I took in my past humanities class, it was definitely humanities, and not philosophy, are poor. I wrote down the basic gist of the two warring medieval factions, the two philosophers, or important people, I don't even remember the exact professions and terminologies, whoops, who argued about whether to let science advance, or keep it stagnant. What I do remember, is that the religious authority at the time, who advocated for religion, advocated for the advancement of science. It was a philosophical debate of the century, and had he, the religious one, not won the argument, science would have remained stagnant for much longer, under the other guy's beliefs. I mention this because I had wanted to expand on it, because it was a very enlightening lecture, one that proved that religion is not always the enemy of science. Then again, anyone taking a proper college philosophy class would know that, being the majority of the ancient philosophers were of some religious denomination, and who practiced science alongside their religion. But alas, I won't be able to give ya'll insight to this important time period. I'll have to fill in the blanks as I go, so take what I write with a grain of salt, in regards to the topic, that is not present in this chapter, but may be broached upon in another. They are in the medieval ages, after all.

### Wolves of the Moors

**Chapter 3: Levi**

Everything hurt.

Levi groaned, and rolled on to his stomach to let the cool rain quell the heat of the claw marks that littered his back. He knew the exact placement of each wound that throbbed with self-awareness in the form of agony.

_Fuckers_. Levi swore, thinking of the brutish alpha werewolves who had maimed him throughout the day. The leftover stink of their breath, and their bodily discharge made Levi want to claw the rest of his skin off of his bones. Sore, and sick, Levi pushed himself up from the damp straw beneath him. His arms shook.

Rain dripped onto him from the cracks in the floorboards above him. Levi shifted, and pushed the straw aside to reveal a hole in the basement dirt. He lowered himself into the hole cautiously and bunched the straw over it as best he could before he crouched onto his hands and knees.

His secret, damp tunnel he burrowed throughout the first few months of captivity let out into the alleyway, alongside the establishment. Levi listened to the rain splatter on the dirt above as he clawed away the superficially placed dirt, and then when he heard nothing but the rain, he pushed himself out of the tunnel.

_I don’t care if I get caught_. Levi thought, while he skulked through the night, in search of a dry area to lick his wounds in private. His obsidian hued eyes darted back and forth while his ears swiveled, cautious of his surroundings. The rain dampened his scent, allowing him to hide from alphas who might be prowling the streets for a late night victim, or a prostitute. Like him.

With a grimace, Levi kept to dark alleyways, and shied away from lanterns. He stopped as a cough forced his way out of his throat, and then he ducked into a large bush, to hide. He waited, and listened to the still night. Levi relaxed a little, and adventured into the street once more.

A lone cathedral caught Levi’s eye. The windows were dark. Levi glanced about himself to confirm that he was the only werewolf wandering the wet streets. He darted across the street and pushed the large, heavy doors open. They scraped against the stone, creating an echoing noise that made the hair on Levi’s arms prickle. He hurried inside, and heaved shut the door. His feet scraped, and slid against the stone floor in his hasty effort to hide away from the world.

_Finally. I am alone_. Levi thought, as he huddled against himself. He let out a breath of relief, and scanned the church. The wooden pews were empty. He headed for the closest one but stopped in his tracks. On the front wall of the church was a huge statue, depicting a dying god whose agonal stare left Levi daunted.

“Humbling, isn’t He?”

Levi snapped his attention to the podium, where a werewolf stood, beneath the hallowed god. His heartbeat quickened. _Shit, shit, shit. I am not alone, oh fuck_. Levi glanced to the door with the intent to flee, because if this werewolf was one of his customers, he could report him to the Mister _. No, the door is too heavy for a quick get away. The windows_. Levi turned his attention to the stained glass windows, that depicted holy art.

“You need not be panicked, for all can evoke sanctuary and request forgiveness for their transgressions against humanity.”

Levi bristled, and snarled. “I am not scared.”

“Then sit.” He gestured with a large hand to the empty pews. Levi hesitated, and regarded the man warily. He was tall, and stocky. _An alpha_. Levi guessed, as he tentatively sniffed the air attentively. All he could smell was the rain.

A moment later he sensed a calming presence emanate from the man of the cloth. _Definitely an alpha_. Levi thought, and cautiously sidled between the pews. He sat down, tense, and aware of how sick he must be to have passed over the good father on his first survey of the room.

"What brings you here?" Asked the father. Levi couldn’t tell a priest from a bishop. They were all the same to him, especially when they were plowing into him from behind. But this guy was unfamiliar to him. _He’s not a customer_. _Yet_.

Levi grumbled, as he shifted uncomfortably in the pew. "It's raining outside."

"I don't think I ever saw you here before." The man mentioned, folding his arms over the expanse of the podium. Levi felt the father’s eyes on him and shied away from the inquisitive, invasive stare.

"I'm not much of church goer." Levi responded, lifting one leg over the other, with a grimace. _I guess I’ll have to stay here for awhile_.

"Why?" Came the dreaded question that Levi knew was coming.

“Don’t you have something better to be doing at two in the fucking morning then harass sanctuary seekers?” Levi snapped, evading the question. Anger was his go to response for deterring strangers from speaking to him. The man was not deterred. He stood up straight and stepped around the podium, which made Levi tense.

“Alas, I was polishing the Father so he would shine in the coming, morning light.” He answered, and procured a damp rag for Levi to see. Levi huffed, and looked away again.

“Any chance you’re going to get the hell out of my sight?” Levi wondered, aggressive. He watched the werewolf set the rag on the podium, and descend the wooden stairs. The golden cape resting above silver robes glinted in the pale moonlight, distorting Levi’s image of the wolf.

“Your anger belies hurt, does it not?” Asked the holy man, while he approached Levi. Levi’s first instinct in his deteriorated state was to flee. He knew the man could take advantage of his weakened state.

“Watch it, old man.” Levi warned, barring his teeth. The guy stopped.

“Bishop. Bishop Erwin Smith.” The man introduced himself. Levi responded to the formal introduction by scoffing, as he rolled his eyes.

_Of course the fucking bishop of a church would be the one to preach to me_. Levi thought bitterly, irked that he couldn’t just have one moment of privacy to himself. _At this rate, I won’t be able to sleep either_. Levi grumbled to himself.

“Although…some would refer to me as a heretic…” Erwin mumbled, uncomfortably, as an after thought.

Levi rose an eyebrow at him. _A bishop, labeled as a heretic? No way_.

“You seem to be in need of some healing. I can’t offer you much outside of church hours, but I have a hearty gruel I can offer you alongside a glass of wine to warm your weary soul.” Erwin offered then. It was an offer Levi couldn’t refuse.

“Fine. If I kill over from a righteous poison, I suppose I won’t need to go back.” Levi supposed, draping his arms on the back of the pew. He didn’t question why the humble bishop had gruel prepared and ready to eat in the wee hours of the morning.

“That’s one way to view it.” Erwin said, as he headed towards the hearth in the back of the room. Levi wondered how invigorating the heat from a fire would feel on his chilled skin. As soon as Erwin began to scoop out the broth, Levi inhaled a nutty scent. He felt another cough come over him, and muffled it with the palms of his hands.

A few strands of straw fell onto his lap. Levi briefly wondered if the straw had been in his hair, or if it had rested on his shoulders. _Damn it, I’m a fucking mess_. Levi grumbled to himself, and took a moment to lap at the wounds on his arm since Erwin’s back was to him. As soon as Erwin turned around, Levi lowered his arm nonchalantly, and let the long black sleeve drape over the wounds.

“Here.” Erwin offered, holding the bowl of gruel out to Levi. “It may be chilled.” Erwin informed him, and then procured the glass of wine. Levi took the wine first, and then balanced the bowl on his lap.

“I am not picky.” Levi assured Erwin, while he opened the wine bottle. _It’s not hard liquor but what the hell_. Levi reasoned, eager to down the wine.

“You should eat first.” Erwin suggested. Levi stopped and stared at him. “Your stomach will thank you for it.” Levi huffed with annoyance, and picked the bowl up. He noisily slurped the gruel, chewing when necessary. To hell with manners.

Erwin approached, and sat down beside Levi. Levi watched him from his peripheral vision. His hands Levi was wary of. And despite Levi’s sense of caution, he merely growled low in his throat as a warning, since Erwin’s calming presence deterred him from violent reactions.

_His presence is damn calming. Fucker_. Levi griped to himself, while he switched from the now empty bowl of food to the bottle of wine. He pulled it open, and tilted his head back to down it. He was aware of Erwin’s light breath, and the soft pitter patter of rain on the roof. It didn’t occur to him that his hands were shaking—they always shook, for as long as he could remember. Nothing about his disheveled demeaner alerted him that he was any more sick, and sore than any other day of his life.

The bottle clattered onto the ground, as he slumped onto the pew. The noise did not rouse him. Erwin stood up, and shrugged the golden cape off of his shoulders. He placed it over Levi’s body, and tucked him in.

Patrons, and strays were welcome in the home of the Lord.

. . .

Levi cracked open his eyes.

A dull, flickering yellow light comforted him. He rolled onto his side and draped an arm over his face, without a concern. The room was dark and dry, which set his weary mind at ease. He inhaled softly, and was calmed by the scent of beeswax in the air.

“Erwin.” Levi mumbled, figuring he had spent another night within the cathedral. “Wake me at the mornings first light…” Levi requested tiredly, while he shut his eyes again. He caught a glimpse of blue and yellow and thought nothing of the conflicting masculine scents.

Armin and Eren shared a nervous look between each other. Neither of them knew what to expect from Levi. They held their breath as they debated on how to approach Levi. Armin spoke first.

“The afternoon sun has already risen.” Armin informed him, with a soft tone. Levi stilled, and opened his eyes, becoming acutely aware that he was not in the cathedral as he had wanted to believe. He pressed himself against the cool, earthy wall and regarded the two foreign werewolves warily.

His fist instinct was to lash out, and escape. Then Levi remembered that the little blonde werewolf had bought him. He had an uncanny resemblance towards Erwin, which made him rethink his reflex to snap at his captors. Levi decided that Armin was not an immediate threat, and then focused his dark eyes onto Eren.

Eren was definitely a threat. Levi tensed, and bared his teeth at him. Armin stretched an arm out, blocking the otherwise direct path Levi had to Eren.

“Stop.” Armin commanded, with a firm voice. Levi shut up, and reassessed his situation. The stairs were off to the side. Only a sliver of light emerged from underneath the door. There were no windows. He was trapped. Levi backed down.

“Careful, Armin. He’s wild.” Eren cautioned, lowering Armin’s limb. _This is what I was scared of. Levi is aggressive_.

“No, he’s hurt, and panicked.” Armin corrected, and held his hand out towards Levi. “Hi, you can call me Armin.” Armin re-introduced himself calmly, not knowing what Levi remembered about this morning. Levi huddled against himself, and vaguely recalled how Erwin had assumed his insistence on distance was based upon fear.

“I am not scared.” Levi growled, swatting at Armin’s hand. Armin gasped, and recoiled. Eren tensed.

“Don’t, Eren. I got too close to him.” Armin said, while he rubbed his aching hand. Eren relented reluctantly, and frowned to express his disapproval.

“Yeah, I bite.” Levi warned, and bared his teeth again.

“Do you swallow too? It’s a bit nutty, but it’s all I have to offer you.” Armin quipped, as he lifted the bowl of warm gruel up. Eren and Levi stared at Armin. Armin frowned. “What?” Armin asked, but Eren only shook his head and leaned close to his friend.

“You’re in over your head with him. Let me help you.” Eren suggested, since Armin’s comment made Levi regard him with more caution. His words where a whisper, but in the quiet atmosphere, Levi heard him with ease. A small, satisfied smirk spread across his face.

For once, it seemed as if he held power.

“No.” Armin refuted, furrowing his eyebrows. “I was being clever.” Armin protested, in a similarly low tone.

“It—” Eren began to argue, and then stopped. _Arguing with him in front of Levi won’t solve anything_. “Nevermind.” Eren muttered, backing down. Armin relaxed his shoulders and refocused on Levi.

“Hungry?” Armin asked, while he offered the bowl of food to Levi again.

_Like hell I’ll eat poison_. Levi thought to himself, and opened his mouth to tell Armin to fuck off. _Wait. This smells similar to the first meal that Erwin gave me_. Levi realized, and shifted slightly to peer at the bowl from a distance. He furrowed his eyebrows inquisitively, and took the bowl away from Armin.

Levi tilted the bowl of gruel towards his lips, and tentatively swallowed the liquid broth. An almond descended down his throat, which made him cough. Armin tensed with alarm and reached towards Levi, but the stubborn omega swatted him away. “I’m fine.” Levi growled, to deter Armin from frivolously touching him.

“I thought you were choking.” Armin murmured, sheepish.

“I was.” Levi dismissed, with a shrug of his shoulders. He then continued to slurp down the gruel. _If it is poisoned, it’s a flavorful last meal_.

Armin shifted uncomfortably. _How do I approach the selfish reason that I bought him_? He wondered, not for the first time. _Levi’s awake, yet I haven’t explained my situation to him. Nor have I inquired about his feelings_. Armin fretted, and anxiously picked at his clothes.

A hand clasped over Armin’s shoulder. Armin looked to Eren, who gave him an encouraging nod. _Alright, I can do this_. Armin decided, reinvigorated by Eren’s gentle assurance. He sucked in a breath for courage, and focused on Levi.

“I need you.” Armin stated.

_Damn it, Armin. That’s not how you start a conversation_. Eren thought, placing a hand on his forehead.

“Then have me.” Levi responded, as he set the empty bowl down.

“What?” Armin sputtered, incredulous. _Was my meaning lost in translation or is he actually willing to help me_?

“The room is dry. You fed me. My wounds are bandaged.” Levi listed, while he gestured with his hand towards each reason he was consenting to obedience. Armin blinked at him.

“You…will help me harvest the crop fields because I treated you the way another being should be treated?” Armin questioned slowly, concerned as to why this conversation was magically going his way.

Levi paused, and furrowed his eyebrows together. “You’re soliciting me to work for you?” He asked, astonished.

“Yeah. You can make my room yours, and you’re free to eat meals with me, especially if you’re willing to cook them.” Armin informed him, as he folded his legs underneath his body. Levi’s confused expression did not change.

“Wait. What the fuck is going on?” Levi demanded, irked that he seemed to be missing something. Armin frowned.  “I thought you bought me because you wanted to fuck me.” Levi said, as he tried to make sense of this foreign situation.

“No!” Armin blurted, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he realized the blunder caused by the lack of context, and a proper explanation. He parted his lips to explain himself, but he could only stutter, and stammer nervously. _It’s not like that, it’s not like that_!

“Armin’s not like that.” Eren defended, coming to Armin’s rescue. Levi fixated his dark eyes onto Eren.

“And who the fuck are you?” Levi questioned, looking Eren over, again. _He’s more of an alpha than the younger Erwin is_. Levi decided, taking a minute to admire the testosterone that seemed to radiate off of Eren.

“Eren Jaeger.” Eren introduced himself, in case Levi actually stuck around. “I am a local doctor, and while Armin tried to bandage you up, I showed him the proper way to do so.” Eren explained, giving Armin time to recover from the embarrassing miscommunication.

“You wasted valuable resources on a whore.” Levi huffed to Eren, and then focused on Armin. “And you, you want a whore to touch your crops. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Levi sneered, puffing his chest out. Armin responded to instinct and looked away, while shame heated his face red again. Eren slowly rose to his feet.

“I am sorry that you feel that way about yourself.” Eren said calmly, and then headed up the stairs. _It’s better to not engage with hostile patients_.  Armin watched him go, and recognized the quiet strength he had.

_He’s right to leave. This conversation is pointless as long as Levi doesn’t realize that his life of men is over_. Armin figured, and stood up. “While I sought help out, I found, and chose you, because I saw you were something more than your current profession.” Armin admitted, and turned towards the stairs. Levi quieted, and huddled against himself. He refrained from speech, having nothing to refute. Armin stopped at the top of the stairs, and looked back over his shoulder at the unruly omega.

“I’ll show you around the house, when you feel better.” Armin promised, and then stepped out of the basement. He left the door open, to let Levi know that he was welcome to follow.


	4. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi ponders whether to help Armin or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It astounds me how I can write 3000+ words in a day, and then not be able to write 1500 words for an assignment. 
> 
> For this chapter, I wanted to reveal some of Erwin's motivations and beliefs. I am modeling him after the philosophers of the past, since Erwin, as his biography explains, was interested to know the truth of the world. His position makes sense, considering the time period of the story, which occurs loosely in the middle ages, although no specific country is determined. This means that the dark ages have recently passes, which is important because, specific events and debates in the dark ages were still heavily discussed. I think there's something we can all learn from the dark ages, but I'm a bit of a history buff. 
> 
> Initially, my friend helped convince me that Erwin meeting Levi in a church on a rainy night, and I thank her for that, since it turned out to be the right thing to do. I know some of you are interested in why Erwin's a bishop. As I said, some of that will be revealed in this chapter. I had fun writing it, and it came easy to me. 
> 
> That said, I'll point out now that if it's a Erwin and Levi scene in the cathedral, that is a memory of the past. It's not current. I say that to prevent potential confusion. 
> 
> Tomorrow, I doubt I'll be writing much, for varying reasons, so I thought it would be important to post this tonight. It'll give plenty of time for people to read it, and me to participate in life again. If you're new to my writing, I have a habit of updating chapters quickly, and then not at all for awhile, and then randomly come back and do it over again. With this fic, I have a lot of ideas and I hope I'll get to write more to it before the week is up.

**Wolves of the Moors**

**Chapter 4: The Decision**

 

The cough was getting worse.

Levi stalked through the dark roads, and winding alleyways, despite the fever that impaired his vision. He knew where he was going, guided by the pale moonlight, that shined onto the cathedral.

As he approached the doors, another coughing fit overcame him, leaving him breathless, and weak. _Damn it_. Levi cursed, resting warily on the wet stairs _. I’m so close_. Levi assured himself, while he picked himself back up. The storm made the steep stairs slippery. He ascended them with caution, and exerted what little energy he had left to push the doors open.

_I hate these doors. They’re fucking heavy_. Levi swore, stumbling inside the quiet church. Rain pelted his back, but he made no move to shut the door he was leaning against for support.

“You came back.” Levi turned his head, and was delighted to see Erwin standing at the podium. A large book was spread open upon it. In Erwin’s hand was a beeswax candle. Levi inhaled the foreign scent, and approached the pew closest to him.

“Yeah. Don’t get excited about it.” Levi responded, acting tough. _I can’t let him know that I like it here_. Levi reminded himself, as he huddled against himself for warmth. It was cold outside, and he was wet.

A bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the church for a brief moment. Levi cringed, and hunkered down in the pew. Erwin headed towards the doors, and shut the storm out.

“You look unwell.” Erwin mentioned, setting the candle on a shelf. Levi mumbled an incoherent response. Erwin sat beside Levi. “I can offer you another prayer.” Erwin suggested, wanting to help the lone stray that had visited him once before.

“Save it.” Levi muttered, curling his tail around himself. “The last one didn’t work.” Levi grumbled, shutting his eyes. _Here I can sleep_.

“You think that.” Erwin corrected, resting his hands against his lap. “Yet, it is through the reason that god gave us that we can understand him, and be healed by him.” Erwin preached, with a gesture of his arm. 

“Just let me sleep.” Levi groaned, too tired to be preached to.

“And if I could heal you through God’s magic?” Erwin pressed, eyeing the claw marks marring Levi’s pale face. Levi sighed, and pushed himself into a sitting position.

_Guess I'm not sleeping_. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Levi growled, as he rubbed at one of his tired eyes.

“The infection causing your fever, and fatigue. I can take away your pain if you let me.” Erwin offered. His eyes were focused, and burned with determination. 

“What do you want in return?” Levi asked sharply, tensing instinctively. _Everyone always wants something from me. I was naïve to think he was different just because he didn’t touch me that night_.

“Nothing.” Erwin responded, studying the way Levi's jaw clenched tightly.

“Bullshit. Everyone wants something from me.” Levi said as he stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. Erwin sensed Levi’s suspicion and draped his arms over the back of the pew.

“I have a higher calling to help those in need, when I’m not engaging in light reading sessions.” Erwin explained, leaning back against the pew. “And you look like you could use some healing.”

_Pretentious fuck_. Levi thought, and opened his mouth to refute Erwin’s statement. A coughing fit overwhelmed him, making him unsteady on his feet. He crumpled to one knee. _Shit, he’ll never believe I am strong now_.

Erwin leaned forwards, resting his arms on his knees again. “Your pride is killing you.” Erwin asserted. Levi panted, slowly recovering from the cough attack.

“You sure it’s not this infection you keep yapping on about?” Levi retorted, resting against the pew for support. _He's open, but his eyes are cold_.

“That too.” Erwin relented, clasping his hands together. “Are you aware of the healing properties an alpha werewolf’s saliva contains?” Erwin asked, getting to the point. Levi scoffed.

“You do realize that alpha’s slobber over me from dusk to dawn?” Levi questioned, incredulous.

“Saliva. Not slobber.” Erwin corrected, as if there was a difference. Levi remained skeptical. “It’s magic.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Others call it science.” Erwin said, with a gesture of his hand.

“Science?” Levi inquired upon hearing the unfamiliar term. Erwin cleared his throat.

“The Empirical Method. Aristotle’s contribution to science. It is what Thomas Aquinas advocated for as well, in the dark ages.” Erwin explained, to relieve the confusion on Levi’s face.

Another scoff erupted from Levi’s throat. It was bitter, even to his ears. “It’s still dark.” Levi retorted.

_Can’t refute that_. Erwin thought, glancing at the flickering candle resting on the shelf. It was too often the only light with which he could rely on during the night to continue reading his quest for the truth about the world he lived in. The light of the moon was fickle, and unreliable.

“Regardless, no physicians will see you as you are now. It may be unwise to refuse my offer.” Erwin reasoned, giving Levi another chance to accept the help that he needed. Levi huffed indignantly and looked away from Erwin.

“Your tongue on my body doesn’t sound appealing to me.” Levi stated, thinking about the few times a customer had dragged their filthy, stinking tongue over his body. He cringed at the memory. “And besides, wouldn’t that act of gay offend your God?” Levi questioned, figuring that an all powerful god would not condone lewd acts between men.

“No. The divine god, as He is described, in the original text, while hot-headed and vengeful, created us in his image. In that an omegan male can become pregnant, an act of gay, as you call it, is natural.” Erwin replied, effectively dismissing his concerns. “What is unnatural, however, is how our kind have rewrote the original texts, to tell a different story than the one God wanted us to know.”

Levi rose an eyebrow at Erwin. “What are you saying?” 

“The holy books that have been circulating through our world were tainted with the handwriting of men. The original texts are lost to the desert, and non-descript museums.” Erwin told him, since he asked. Levi shifted slowly and sat back down on the pew, feeling light-headed.

“You know I don’t care about any of that, nor do I understand half of it.” Levi dismissed, setting a hand on his forehead. _I’ve never been interested in conspiracies_. W _ith the way his eyes light up talking about them, I doubt I'll hear the end of it_.

“I can teach you about the lost world in time.” Erwin assured him, while he sat up straighter. “If you don’t die first.”

“Ugh.” Levi groaned, and let himself lay back against the pew. “Fine. Fine, if you think that you have a magical tongue, then have at me. I don’t really care if it gets you to shut up.” Levi snapped, rubbing  his aching head. _I’m too tired for this philosophical shit_.

“You won’t mind me peeling your clothes off?” Erwin questioned, since Levi was making no move to cooperate with him. Levi huffed quietly.

“I’m a fucking whore. Everyone’s seen me. So I don’t really give a fuck if you stare, but if you touch me, you better pay.” Levi said, to make sure there would be no misunderstandings between them. _I don’t believe he wants to help me out of the goodness of his heart. His eyes are small, like mine_. _And cold, really cold_.

“Duly noted.” Erwin acknowledged as he began to peel away Levi’s clothes from his body. Levi didn’t bother to help him, much. The torn, tattered shirt came off first, exposing deep claw marks. Erwin sat back, and wondered how Levi was behaving, for all intents and purposes, as a fairly normal omega. He was talking, and while his movements were slow and shaky, Erwin hadn’t guessed that Levi’s body had been mauled.

There were old scratch marks, in the forms of pink scars, and crusty brown scabs. The fresh ones bothered Erwin. He assessed the visible wounds, committing them to memory. _A sewing needle would be more appropriate_. Erwin told himself, while he leaned down to lap at a bite wound. Levi flinched at the jarring touch, and draped an arm over his eyes.

It was only the calming presence that radiated off of Erwin that kept Levi calm, during the foreign encounter.  Erwin licked at the open wounds, expressing no concern about the health risks that were present.

“These wounds…they are angry meteors marring the expanse of your bodily universe.” Erwin mentioned, disturbed that the omega before him had been battered by alphas.

“Okay, are you a doctor, or a bishop?” Levi griped, expressing his disapproval of Erwin’s choice of words. Erwin shook his head, and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Levi’s pants.

“I am an Aristotelian who happens to be a bishop because through the church, and only the church, will I learn the truth of our world.” Erwin answered, and then he began to slide the pants off of Levi’s narrow hips. He stopped, eyeing the claw marks that had become infected, and caused the stench, and fever. 

“Now I understand.” Levi began, propping himself up onto his elbows. “As the bishop, you have power, because that’s the only thing anyone cares about, isn’t it? Power?”

“No. I want knowledge more than anything else in this world, and it is through my position of power that I may achieve it.” Erwin responded, while he internally debated on how best to approach the infected claw marks.

“Is that why you say you’re a heretic? You don’t actually believe in any of the bullshit you spew?” Levi questioned, recalling an earlier conversation between the two, from their first encounter days ago. _Erwin said other people thought he was a heretic_.

“Oh, no. I, following in Thomas Aquinas’s footsteps believe we can understand God through the reasoning capabilities he bestowed upon us.” Erwin said, as he stood up and headed for the podium. He ignored the book laying on the podium and grabbed a smaller book, from a low shelf. He flipped through it.

“Meaning?” Levi wondered, irked, as he sat up. _He speaks as if I know about any of this shit_. Levi thought, while he pulled on his shirt. _Thomas this, Thomas that. As if the name is common knowledge_.

“The clergy regard the holy book as their proof of God. I don’t necessarily take much stock into it, because I have witnessed fellow men rewrite the book and reprint it to condemn new ideas.” Erwin told him, while he returned to him. Levi noticed the book in Erwin’s hands was titled ‘wounds.’

“You’ve said that before.” Levi griped, impatiently. Sleep was still the only thing on his mind, now that he was in a dry room. Nevermind that his clothes were uncomfortably damp.

“I seek proof of God to understand our origins and purpose here.” Erwin clarified, stuffing the book into a pocket. He sat back down, folding one leg underneath him. “Unlike William Occman who believed that God was beyond our reasoning.” He paused then, taking another observant look of Levi. “I suppose, as a bishop, I’m behaving more like William, who insisted we help everyone.” A frown formed on his face then, as he rethought his priorities.

“Fuck that guy. It’s every man for himself.” Levi grumbled, resting an arm on the back of the pew.

“Be that as it may, Thomas revived math, logic, and astronomy. Without that Italian priest, science would have remained stagnant under Occman’s rule. Occman wanted people to remain poor, and dumb.” Erwin recited, from his studies of the philosophers of the dark ages.

“I’m guessing Thomas won the debate, or was ordained into a higher position then whats-his-name.” Levi said, rubbing a hand through his hair. _The headache’s getting worse_.

“So you do listen.” Erwin admired, astonished Levi hadn’t tuned him out. Levi shrugged his shoulders dismissively. “Now then, when your infection clears up, come tomorrow morning, remember what I’ve said about the natural healing properties of an alpha werewolf.” Erwin told him, and then leaned down to lick the wound that was causing a lot of Levi’s discomfort.

Levi huffed. “Sure thing.” 

. . .

Levi set a hand over his thigh. _The wound healed within a few hours_. Levi recalled, as he sat against the earthen wall of the cellar. A part of him wanted to peel away his clothes, to reaffirm for the hundredth time that Erwin’s alpha saliva had inexplicably taken the infection away, and had healed the grievous wounds he had sustained. 

Jagged, pink scars were the only remainder of the abuse he endured from that time. _Damn it, I’d do anything to be healed again by him_. Levi lamented, as he buried his face against his knees. _I miss him, and his religious drivel_. He thought, wrapping his arms around his legs.

The door was wide open, but Levi had no interest in leaving the comfort of the dimly lit basement. _What is it he said? There are many things in this world we cannot see, yet science insists it exists regardless of our lack of sight. He’d said…that air could only be seen in cold weather…that God could only be seen under specific circumstances. That, he’d discover what those circumstances are_. Levi sighed, and rubbed his face with his hands. Everything Erwin said was an enigma to him, but in Erwin's absence, Levi could only recall their conversations.

_I don’t understand much of what he says, but I hate that he left to seek out the truth, or so he calls it_. Levi admitted to himself, and looked up at the candle. He focused on it. _Erwin always had a candle just like that lit in the church. Is it a sign that I’m meant to be here right now_? Levi wondered to himself, and took comfort in the familiar smell as he stared at the open door.

A whole life was waiting for him, just outside that door. _This would be easier if he just wanted to fuck me_. Levi reasoned, as he let himself plop onto the ground. _What is with these blue eyed blondes not wanting to fuck me_? He griped, struggling to comprehend the lives Erwin, and Armin were offering to him.

_I don’t know the first thing about pulling weeds. Then again, I also didn’t know that religion revived science in the dark ages_. Levi figured, rolling onto his back. _Being I don’t have to live under the Mister’s rules, maybe I’ll give this farming crap a chance_. Levi decided, as he pushed himself up.

Levi pinched the candle out, and then he ascended the stairs. _He just better be prepared to give me some control_.

. . .

“Levi’s been down there for awhile.” Armin murmured with concern, as he leaned back against the counter. “Do you think he is scared to join us?” Armin wondered, speculating about the feelings that Levi may be experiencing. “What if they were kept in cages?” Armin asked, while his mind raced with questions.

Eren was laying on the couch, with his gaze to the ceiling. He tilted his head to look at Armin, as he spoke. “You’ll just have to inquire about his past.” Eren told him, letting one arm dangle towards the floor. “It’s how we learned about each other, after all.”

“We were kids. Levi’s…he’s…I don’t know how to relate to him, when he’s aggressive.” Armin stammered, while he recalled Eren’s earlier words. _You’re in over your head_.

“The wounds suggest he doesn’t respond well to physical discipline. You’ll just have to learn to talk to him in a way he can understand.” Eren reasoned, with a gesture of his hand.

“Are you saying I’m stupid?” Eren and Armin both jumped, upon hearing the gruff voice. Eren rolled onto his side and sat up, while Armin straightened up.

“No, that’s not what he meant.” Armin defended quickly, while his heart began to race. _I was dreading the conversation, and now it’s off to a bad start. I didn’t even hear him come up the stairs_!

“I don’t care about what he meant. I’ve been a prostitute since I was young. If there’s shit I don’t know, then fuck it.” Levi dismissed, with a wave of his hand. “What I do know is that I’ll help you, if you’re willing to let me be free when the harvesting is over.” Levi proposed, crossing his arms over his chest. He was taking a stance.

Armin exchanged a nervous glance with Eren, and then focused anxious eyes onto Levi. _If we harvest the crops, and I make the money I expect to, I may be able to buy another omega, or rethink my career_. “May I ask what you will do with freedom?”

_He can’t be seriously thinking about relenting to Levi_? Eren gasped from his perch on the couch.

“There’s someone I want to hunt down.” Levi answered, thinking of Erwin. _I’ll find you, and we’ll travel together, on your asinine whim to prove that god exists_. Armin pursed his lips together with concern.

“Hunt?” Armin repeated, wary. “You’re…not thinking of…revenge, against the Mister?” Armin questioned, worried that Levi might want to hurt those who hurt him. _Not that I’d stop you_ …

“No, he can burn in hell for all I care. There’s a bishop I need to find.” Levi responded, and eyed the half eaten bowl of gruel on the table. _Did Armin not eat it? Or whats-his-name_? _No, don’t care_.

“But _why_?” Armin pressed, impatiently.

“He treated me as an equal, and then he ran off on some religious quest.” Levi griped bitterly, flicking his tail indignantly. _Told me he’d be gone for a few weeks. It’s been longer than that_.

“Does it even matter?” Eren asked, folding his arms on top of the back of the couch. “You bought him. He’s yours. This conversation shouldn’t even be happening, legally speaking.” Eren reminded his friend. Armin glanced at him, and then looked back at Levi who clenched his hands into fists.

_He’s hurt_. Armin realized, hearing the betrayal in the tone of Levi’s voice. “The bishop must have meant a lot to you.” Armin commented, emphasizing with Levi. A muscle in Levi grit his teeth, and looked away,  which confirmed Armin’s suspicions.

“Armin!” Eren chided. Armin raised a hand. Eren groaned with frustration, as he rolled his eyes. “Do you remember how much money you spent on him?” Armin let out a small breath and turned to Eren.

“And do you remember when we were children, and everyone assumed that I was an omega because violence made me queasy?” Armin wondered, leading to a point. Eren stopped.

“What about it?” Eren inquired, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion. Levi stood back, to let them work out their difference.

“You vigorously argued, and fought for my right to be free. A freedom I wouldn’t legally have, if I budded into an omega as everyone thought I would.” Armin recalled, as he sat down at the wooden table. “You always said that being an omega wouldn’t make me less human, nor should it mean that I should be owned by someone else.”

“I…might have said that…” Eren muttered, flattening his ears onto his head. _I don’t like where this is leading_.

“Then did you mean what you said? Because I always believed you, and I already imagined that I would free Levi when I was confident I could take on the crops by myself.” Armin said, idly spinning the spoon around the cold gruel. He hadn’t ate much of it.

_Ah, damn it_. Eren cursed, realizing what a jackass he had been. He reddened with shame, and cleared his throat. “You’re right. This entire buying and selling of omega’s are fucked up.” Eren admitted, ashamed of himself. He then turned his attention to Levi. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

Levi shook his head dismissively. “I don’t care about any of that.” Levi stated, then refocused on Armin. “Do we have a deal, or not?” Levi questioned, impatient.

“Yes.” Armin promised, letting a small smile form on his face. Levi relaxed his shoulders, and headed for the door.

“Then let’s pick some cherries.”


	5. Closed Eyes and Bitten Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small snippets of the past relate to the here-and now, and act as motivating factors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short chapter. I intended for it to be longer, but life won't let me write, combined with the constant Doctor Who marathon I'm forced to watch, that acts as a deterrent for writing. I'm going to be forced to watch the new Doctor Who season, even though I am vehemently against a woman actress as Doctor Who. As a writer, it personally offends and disgusts me. But I'm in a Whovian family so I've no choice but to watch it. -_-; Can't I just like, have the television off indefinitely? I feel I'd be a more productive person if I could have an hour or two of silence. -sighs- 
> 
> Look, I'm not interested in debating over Doctor Who. I'm not interested in debating the pro's and con's of television either. I just feel this world is heading the wrong direction. The only thing I do have control over is my writing, so here is another Wolves of the Moors fanfiction. Obviously, I don't own Attack on Titan. If I did, Eren would marry Mikasa and Armin would be bent over Levi and Erwin's desk and he would like it. Or, Armin would marry Hitch. After reading chapter 110, I'm kind of into that. 
> 
> Curiosity brought Armin to Annie's crystal, but instead of answers, he found he liked Hitch's company. I mean, at least she's a human girl who likes make-up and men and parties and yet is still an extremely independent, responsible young woman who knows how to punch and shoot a gun. I think this could even be a good fanfic. I'd pray for this to happen, but I'm pretty sure I don't get listened to, so...like the chapter, or don't. I have mixed feelings about it. I feel like it should have been longer but I don't have time to write it the way I wanted it to be wrote. 
> 
> My assignment is due tomorrow and I don't know how I'm going to finish it on time and let's not get started on the poetry assignment due in a week because who the hell writes a huge project for poetry? Poetry is, well, I don't know...short lines put together in a short story? Fuck man. I'm so upset over this poetry part of the class. But that actually reminds me of another talking point.
> 
> I don't remember whose fanfiction it was that I read, but, it was one of the kinktober fics, and, some person commenting proclaimed that there were no werewolf Levi fanfics on this website that (s)he looked and made a search of it and produced nothing. 
> 
> .................
> 
> THIS is a werewolf fanfic, for one. Two, I have at least one other werewolf Levi fanfic. Three, I made a werewolf Levi search for this website and came across quite a few pages of fanfics that were specifically tagged as werewolf Levi...so I don't know what the person was talking about but can we not spread misinformation? There's werewolf Levi fics on this website, and I write some of them. ._.; 
> 
> Not trying to call anyone out, just saying........the tag search feature on this website is brilliant and people who want specific tags really should use it more...instead of assuming something they want isn't around. 
> 
> Yeah, most all of the werewolf stories are the same Levi/Eren story you've read a hundred times, but, the point remains that werewolf Levi is very much a thing and I appreciate the concept of werewolf Levi.

Wolves of the Moors

Chapter 5: Closed Eyes and Bitten Lips

 

“You’re leaving?”

“Don’t sound so heartbroken about it. I’ll return for you.” Erwin promised, as he lit a beeswax candle to light the dreary church.

_I can’t breathe_. Levi set a hand on the top of the pew to support himself, and with his other hand, he rubbed his forehead. His head was spinning. He slowly stumbled into the pew and set his hands over his face.

“If you’re in need of help, the clergy have been instructed to not lock the doors at night. You’re welcome to come in, and rest in the pews before dawns first light.” Erwin offered, lighting another candle.

“I’d rather curl up and die then risk coming here when I know you’re off galivanting with God.” Levi snapped bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Now you just sound petty.” Erwin tsked, stepping around the podium as he set the first candle on it. He placed the other candle on a nearby shelf on the wall.

“Maybe it’s just that I don’t want to be rained on as I try to sleep at night.” Levi muttered unhappily, shifting uncomfortably in the pew. _I like coming here when I won’t be missed over there_.

“And as I said, you may take refuge here.” Erwin repeated, turning to face Levi. _He’s distraught about this_.

“That’s not what I want.” Levi growled, frustrated. _I want to go with you_. _I don’t care if it’s some religious vacation_.

“When my journey has ended, I will take you away from the life you live.” Erwin stated, and then approached Levi. Lightning illuminated the window. Levi grit his teeth and looked away. “It would be unwise of me to take you with me.” Erwin explained, sitting beside Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Right. Because I am a delicate omega who needs to be protected.” Levi gibed, annoyed. “As if my broken tooth doesn’t imply I bite. Hard.” The sarcasm was poisonous.

“That’s…not quite what I meant.” Erwin said, clasping his hands together in his lap. “There are…truths about this world that are better sought after alone.”

_There’s something he’s not telling me_. “You just don’t want to take me with you because I don’t believe there is some benelovant god who has my best interests at heart.” Levi lashed out, crossing his arms over his chest confrontationally. “I might piss your benefactors off.”

_Or they’d kill you_. Erwin thought to himself, with a grimace. “It would be illegal for me to abscond with you while you’re registered under the Mister’s care.” Erwin pointed out, calmly. He did not bite Levi’s bait, which irked Levi further.

“Just admit it. You don’t like that I’m a heathen. Heretic.” Levi snapped, responding to the hurt he felt through the expression of anger.

Erwin quieted, for the first time. He grit his teeth and looked away, uncomfortable.

. . .

Cherries were everywhere. Levi stood still, daunted by their presence. Armin stopped beside him.

“It’s too late in the day to pick anymore fruit than I already did.” Armin informed Levi, who felt a sense of relief that they wouldn’t be working under the large sun above them. “We’ll pick them tomorrow.” He said, as he looked at the flowering cherry trees.

A gentle, spring breeze caressed their skin.

“Fine. I’ll go back to the basement. It’s too bright out for me.” Levi decided, and headed for the back door. Armin grabbed his wrist. Levi tensed.

“Your new bedroom may be more comfortable.” Armin suggested softly, letting go of Levi’s arm. Levi stepped to the side, and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay.” Levi relented, letting Armin lead him back into the house. Levi followed the younger youth, stopping at a door.

“Here. You’re welcome to move the furniture around, if you’re bothered by the placement.” Armin assured him, while he entered the quaint bedroom. Levi stepped inside and eyed the window first. He then looked around.

There was a bed by the window, a wardrobe, and a desk. A rug was on the floor.

“It’s fine.” Levi muttered, humbled. His eyes remained stoic, despite the excitement that fluttered within his heart. _I’ve never had a room before_. Levi thought, impressed that he could settle down here for the night instead of damp straw, or a hard wooden pew.

“Just let me grab some of my personal items.” Armin mentioned, as an afterthought. Levi nodded, and stepped back against the wall to watch Armin maneuver around the room, collecting clothes, and knick knacks. His arms were full by the time he exited the room.

Levi shut the door behind him, and looked around the room again. _My room_. Levi repeated in his head. _A whore with a room. Who’d have thought_? Levi figured, hesitantly inspecting the room. He swiped his fingers across the dresser. A light brown streak was left in place of his fingers.

_Dust_. Levi grimaced, and pulled off the tattered shirt he wore. He began to rub the top of the clothes container with the shirt, moving the worn candle as he cleaned. Levi then opened the window, shook the shirt out, and then wiped down the nightstand. _If I’m to live here, I don’t want it to resemble the dungeon_.

The noise of the door opening made Levi tense. Levi stopped, and turned around. Eren stood in the doorway.

“Hey Armin, I’m—” Eren began, with a farewell tone. He shut up. _Armin’s not here_. “I…uh…” Eren tried, uncomfortable, while he looked everywhere but at Levi. He rubbed the back of his neck. _This is awkward_. “I’m…going to go find Armin…” Eren mumbled, feeling heat rise to his face as he hurried out of the room.

_What’s his problem_? Levi wondered, then remembered he was shirtless. His torso was covered in bandages, and bruises. _Right_. He scoffed, then resumed chasing the dust out of the room. His body ached with pains, and fatigue. Levi pressed on, the way he always had. Persistent, and without complaint.

Approaching footsteps made Levi pause, and look up again. Eren was back, his face adorned with a determined expression.

“I fucked up.” Eren admitted, standing tense. “I devalued you, without a second thought.”

“And?” Levi questioned impatiently, arching an eyebrow at Eren. “What’s your point?”

Eren inhaled a breath for courage. “I was wrong to act as if you shouldn’t have a say in how you lead your life and I’m…I’m sorry.” Eren confessed, apologizing earnestly. _I got so caught up in the world that I live in that I forgot how I would feel if Armin had become an omega_ _and was treated as less then human because of his status in society_.

“What?” Levi asked, incredulous.

“Sorry. Sorry,I mean…I am sorry, okay?” Eren repeated, determined to make amends with Levi. “I was a jackass, you know?” Eren admitted, with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. Levi just stared at him.

_No one has ever apologized to me before_. Levi realized, and took a moment to regard Eren in a different light. _He’s strong enough to apologize to someone like me. That’s…kind of hot_. Levi thought, looking Eren over. Eren fidgeted over Levi’s silence, and squirmed under his focused stare.

“I’ll return in about three days to freshen your bandages up. It’s the least I can do…but if you require medical help sooner, I can come for you.” Eren informed him, while he rubbed the back of his neck. _I’m sweating. Why am I sweating_?

“Don’t bother.” Levi muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his worn pants. His guard was up again, and any thought of arousal was gone. In its place was a hue of pink highlighting his cheeks. “I know how to lick my own wounds.”

“About that.” Eren lifted a finger up. “I’d rather you refrain from licking yourself.” Eren said, speaking in his professional doctor tone. “Instead, have Armin lick your wounds. His saliva will be more effective.”

“Have me what?” Eren and Levi looked to see Armin approaching the room. He was innocently curious as to what they were talking about. Levi looked away. Eren cleared his throat.

“If the need arises, you may want to lick Levi’s wounds to prevent infection and to encourage healing.” Eren mentioned. Armin’s blue eyes widened, while his cheeks reddened.

“Would I really have to do that?” Armin asked, glancing nervously at Levi. Levi grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

“Why the hesitation? Is it because I am dirty?” Levi sneered, becoming defensive.

“What? No—” Armin began to stammer. “Th-there’s a crick out back so I’m not—”

“Fine.” Levi snapped, interrupting Armin. He brushed past the friends, storming out of the house. Armin jumped upon hearing the door slam shut.

“That’s not what I meant…” Armin sighed, leaning back against the wall, as he furrowed his eyebrows to express misery. Eren set a hand on his best friends shoulder.

“I know.”

. . .

_Dirty_. Levi repeated in his head, as he stalked past the cherry trees. He paid them no mind as he approached the crick, that stretched out into the mountains. _I’ll never be dirty again_. He swore to himself, while he tugged the tattered pants off of his narrow hips.

One foot tested the water. _Cold_. Levi hissed to himself, and then he inhaled a breath to steady himself. He slowly lowered himself into the water, submerging his body. The chill of the water stung his skin, yet he didn’t rise until the need for air pestered him. A sharp breath was taken to refill his lungs. He ran his hands through his hair, eager to remove the filth from his body.

_This…is the first bath I’ve had in awhile_ …Levi realized, as he rubbed the water over his body. The bandages were becoming wet, and flimsy. _No matter_. Levi figured, as he reveled in the water. _At least it’s quiet out here_. Levi acknowledged, looking around himself.

The land around him was vast, containing houses in the far-off distance. Each building was further apart compared to the ones in the town. Peasants kept birthing children they did not even want. _I am a product of that_. Levi grimaced, then banished his origins to the back of his mind again, where they belonged. He had no interest in dwelling on his upbringing. Instead, his memories shifted, taking him to a pleasant moment amongst the dark.

. . .

“It’s soft.” Levi admired, holding a bar of soap in his hands. His eyebrows were narrowed with focused thought. _I’ve only had hard bars of soaps thrown at me by similarly filthy men telling me to wash my whore self_.  Levi recalled, idly rubbing his forehead where one such bar of soap had smacked against two weeks ago.

“You can thank mutton fat, wood ash, natural soda, and sage for the consistency.” Erwin explained, as he dropped his priestly robes. Levi flicked his eyes up, to stare at the young bishops stocky body.

“What’re hard soaps made from, then?” Levi questioned, while the good man stepped into the underground hot spring, located beneath the church. 

“Olive Oil, Soda, and lime. Herbs and flowers are added if one could afford the extra strain to the coin purse.” Erwin explained, before dipping himself into the hot water. Levi turned his attention back to the soap, now that there wasn’t much to see on the holy man.

“Maybe I’ll pilfer soaps from vendors.” Levi debated under his breath. _I’ve not had much use for soap, but I wonder how it feels_.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Erwin mentioned, and then extended his hand to Levi. “Join me.” Levi tensed. His first instinct was to flee. Then he felt Erwin’s soothing presence. Levi relaxed his shoulders, becoming compliant, until he remembered the calming aura was a manipulation technique.

“Wait. Are you telling me I’m dirty?” Levi asked, becoming defensive while he recoiled. Erwin pulled his hand away.

“Perish the thought. I figured you’d want the healing experience of God’s water.” Erwin told him, shifting to relax against a rock. Levi muttered quietly.

_He’s not like the customers I deal with everyday. I have to remember that_. Levi chided himself, for being rude to Erwin. “Catch.” Levi called, and then he threw the bar of soap. Erwin reacted quickly, catching the bar of soap. Levi then pulled his tattered clothes off, and stepped into the water. “Hot, hot.” He cursed.

“Slow your ascent into the water.” Erwin advised, while taking a moment to look over Levi’s exposed wounds. Concern flitted through his blue eyes. “Wet wounds may be harmful to your recovery. I’d advise you to not soak here for long.”

Levi scoffed. “Recovery? What recovery? I gain new wounds every day.” Levi reminded him, while settling into the water. _It’s warm. If all baths were like this, I’d be more inclined to wash_.

Erwin frowned. “You should try to not cause yourself such troubles.”

It was good advice. Levi still frowned, and snatched the soap away from him. He fingered the soft texture. “I tell them to get their filth away from me, and they hit me. I bite them, and then the Mister whips me. I don’t regret it, and I won’t change.” Levi murmured, focusing on the scent of the soap. _Sage_?

“Be that as it may, I doubt the other…omega’s in your profession are as marred, and unhappy as you are.” Erwin commented, plucking the soap away from him. Levi tilted his head up to regard him warily. “What lifestyle would you be happy with?” Erwin wondered then, as he began to rub the soap against Levi’s back. 

_Lifesyle_? Levi repeated to himself. _No one’s ever asked me what type of life I want before_. Levi realized, thinking about it. He relaxed his shoulders to the gentle rubbing sensation the soap encouraged on his back, and for a moment he forgot the question. Then Levi felt the question hang in the damp, stuffy air around him and remembered Erwin was waiting for an answer.

“Hell if I know.”

. . .

 

“Levi?” Levi snapped out of his thoughts and quickly pulled his hand away from his body. He turned, folding his arms on top of the crick bank. Both of the alpha’s were approaching. “You shouldn’t soak in the crick. Your wounds will get wet.” Armin fretted, sounding just like Erwin. Levi grimaced.

_This kid is too much like Erwin_. Levi thought, not for the first time. “Are you going to wash my back too?” Levi sneered, flicking his tail. Armin stopped.

“Your back? You…want me to help you with it…?” Armin questioned hesitantly, furrowing his eyebrows together. Eren leaned close to Armin.

“I think he was being sarcastic.” Eren whispered, to his analytical friend. Armin reddened, while Levi rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want help.” Levi refused. “I want to be left alone if I’m not being pressured to pick cherries that aren’t either of yours.” Levi said, clasping a hand over his cheek, while his elbow rested on the dirt. Armin flushed red. Eren blanched.

“I’m not—” Eren started, then decided there was no point in arguing with Levi. “Look, we just wanted to tell you to not diddle for long in the water.” Eren asserted, to finish the conversation up.

“Might be a bit too late for that.” Levi commented, glancing away from the duo. He looked back to them as an after thought. “It took two of you to tell me this?” Levi asked, arching an eyebrow at them.

“We’re best friends?” Armin offered, as an explanation as to why they headed out together to perform a one-person job.

“He has brains, I have brawn.” Eren translated, with a gesture of his hand towards Armin, and then himself. He then eyed Levi. “You’re not serious about the diddling? Because I meant—”

“You’ll need new bandages at this rate.” Armin mentioned, on a different wavelength then Eren was. Levi shrugged.

“I survived without bandages for years. I don’t need them now.” Levi stated, while he tugged the rest of the bandages off. Armin took a step back from the sight of the wounds. They were as jarring as they were the first time Armin had seen them. “Nor do I need to be gawked at.” Levi added, noticing how squeamish Armin became.

“We’ll uh, leave now but think about what I said. Wet wounds aren’t ideal for recovery.” Eren said, grabbing Armin’s shirt. “Come on.” He whispered to his distracted friend. Armin nodded, and let Eren guide him back to the house. Armin looked over his shoulder at Levi.

“You’re welcome to finish the gruel when you come back in.” Armin suggested, as a last word. Levi simply nodded, and then turned around to face away from them.

_Now that I am alone again, I can finish what I started_. Levi decided, while closing his eyes. He dipped his hand into the water and thought of the kindness Erwin showed him.

 

 


	6. Cherry Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin introduced Levi to the world of cherry picking, and tries to connect with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing 5700 words for a fanfic I thought was clever, and original, only to find out that after I posted it, someone else had already wrote a way too similar fic to mine, I became discouraged, and was humiliated. I deleted it, obviously. However, that experience, made me able to say that I think I now prefer short chapters. I do feel I ended this chapter accordingly, in tune with the theme of the fic. 
> 
> Here, we begin to see their inner thoughts. I did not put as much emphasis on detailing the cherry picking as I thought I would, but I think what I have works in regard to the chapter. Oh, I'll mention this chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger. Blame the young adult novels I started with when I was younger. The good vampire ones, not the newfangled blood-drinking fairies.

**Wolves of the Moors**

**Chapter 6: Cherry Picking**

_Why do you only visit me when the heavens rain_?

_I don’t know_. 

That’s what he’d said. It isn’t what he meant.

_Of course I know why I only visited you when it rains. It’s the only time I could slip away unnoticed from the mister. I couldn’t tell you that, though_. Levi thought as he rolled onto his stomach. He could hear the rain batter the roof above him. He closed his eyes, while melancholy settled into his heart. He let out a soft sigh, and gripped the sheet beneath him tightly.

Rainy days had been Levi’s favorite weather forecast because it had meant that the potential customers would be few and far between. But most of all, it had begun to mean that he could visit Erwin, provided the rain continued into the night. Now, even if Levi wanted to, he couldn’t run off to go find Erwin because he was on some holy quest.

_I might as well do the job I was bought for_. Levi figured, opening his eyes so he could pick the dirt out from underneath his fingernails. He didn’t want a speck of dirt to be on him. This was a new life, one he wanted to be different. Less dirty. Limited sex.

Timid footsteps thudded alongside the rain. It took Levi a moment to realize the footsteps were deliberately light. _He doesn’t want to wake me_. Levi guessed, while he rolled onto his back to look out the window at the stormy clouds. _Will he have me do my job_? Levi wondered then, since he knew nothing about farming. Then again, he hadn’t known anything about religion, but thanks to Erwin, he had the basic concept of it.

“I’m already awake.” Levi called testily, running a hand through his hair. _It hurts too much to sleep_. He heard the footsteps become heavier. Armin had received the message. What he was doing, Levi could only guess.

_What does one do when they own a home_? Levi wondered, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He could lay in bed for hours at a time, but he figured that if he was going to hurt anyways, he might as well be doing something. Picking fights was always appealing, especially when his mood was less than happy, as it was now.

Sliding a leg over the edge of the bed, Levi lifted himself up carefully. He glanced out the window again, looking at the wide expanse of greenery. It was a much different sight than he had in the town.

Dark alleyways, cobblestone streets, beggars and whores alike. Levi cringed at the thought. It was a life he wouldn’t miss. He approached the door, to open it, and head out.

_I thought country homes were larger than those in town_. Levi thought critically, while wrapping his arms around himself to stave off the light morning chill. _It’s still cold. Crazies on the street insist there will be no summer_. Levi stepped into the kitchen area, guided by the scent of food. Armin was moving about the kitchen, with focused eyes. Levi stood back, and watched Armin struggle to figure out what food should be thrown into the pot.

The shelves were rather bare—although for Levi, he was mildly impressed that there were shelves, and food at all. Armin was definitely bothered by the limited food options. Levi leaned against the wall, and flicked his tail around himself.

“Why not just roast a fish from the crick and be done with it?” Levi suggested, startling Armin.

“Fish?” Armin questioned, as if the thought had never occurred to him before.

“Yeah, fish. The scaly bastards that swim around in the water.” Levi clarified impatiently. His sharp tone made Armin look up at him, with a withered stare.

“I know what fish are. It’s just that I haven’t had time to waste on the off chance a fish might bite the line.” Armin defended sourly. Levi arched an eyebrow at him.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Levi stated, then he eyed the room for something he could fashion into a spear. He spotted a broom, and went straight for it. Armin scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

“And I suppose you know a better way to hold a fishing rod and wait?” Armin challenged, just as sharp as Levi. Cooking and a lack of food stressed him out in the mornings. Levi said nothing as he grabbed the broom. Armin stopped, and furrowed his eyebrows at him. “What are you doing with that?” Armin asked, then yelped in surprise as Levi broke the broom over his knee.

“Turning it into a spear.” Levi answered, dropping the bristle portion of the broom down. He glanced around the little kitchen and spotted a knife lying out on the counter. _That might work_. Levi figured, swiping the knife from the countertop.

“A spear!?” Armin shrieked, clenching his hands into fists. “That’s the only broom I have!”

“Ugh, be quiet already and let me show you how to not completely starve.” Levi griped, while he scraped the jagged edge with the knife. Armin groaned with frustration.

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Armin argued, concerned about how he would keep the house relatively dust free without the broom. “Besides, you should be resting until it’s time to pick cherries.” Armin pointed out, frustrated with how their first morning together was playing out.

“You bought me to be a work slave.” Levi reminded him, while he scraped at the wood, fashioning it into a point. Armin flinched at the harsh reality of his words. “The way I see it, I can’t do my job, and earn my freedom if we starve. So this is part of the job. My job.” Levi explained, figuring a warm meal would clam their tempers, and would give them the necessary energy to work.

“I…I didn’t buy you with the intent to _own_ you…I just need help around the farm…” Armin murmured, ashamed of himself. _It’s not right to try to own other people. I hate that it’s the only way I could obtain an indentured servant_ , _of sorts_. Armin shifted uncomfortable, and then headed out the back door.

Levi remained inside of his new cage, and scraped the wood to a sharp point. When he was finished, he grabbed a cloth, and took the spear outside. Armin was picking cherries, and was setting them into a wooden bucket that rested in the shade. He winced, plucking another cherry. Levi noted the bandages on his hands. The youth wasn’t in prime condition to engage in cherry picking either.

_He’s determined, despite his condition, and the odds stacked against him_. Levi thought, then headed to the crick. He stepped into the water, and waited. As the fish swam by, he observed their movements, and the speed at which they swam in the water. When a large fish swam by, Levi thrust the spear down. The spear gored through the fish. Levi lifted the spear out of the water while other fish, having felt the vibration and rush of the water, scattered.

“Got it.” Levi commented to himself, pulling the fish off of the spear. He set the flapping fish on the cloth, where it would choke on dry air. _I guess Kenny taught me something_. Levi figured, looking at the spear. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, and then thrust the spear back into a water.

A sharp pain thrummed through Levi’s body, making him gasp, and double over. _Shit. I shouldn’t be doing this_. Levi reminded himself, resting a hand over a wound. When he pulled his hand away, blood stained it. _Damn it_. Levi cursed, irritated his body wasn’t cooperating with the program.

_I’ll have to make this quick_. Levi told himself, with gritted teeth. He mentally prepared himself for the way his body would ache, and then he speared another fish. It was smaller, but the physical exertion it took to spear a fish made him settle for having two fish.

One each. Levi suspected they’d be hungry regardless. _It’s better than what was thrown at me_. Levi decided, heading back towards the home. He stopped in the cherry fields to look for Armin. Armin sat on a cherry tree, nestled in the branches that parted into a ‘y.’

_If he was an average alpha, I doubt that tree would be able to support his weight_. Levi guessed, noting Armin’s lithe body. _He definitely doesn’t look like an alpha_. Levi thought, recalling the alpha’s he had encountered throughout his life. Armin wasn’t stocky, nor buff.

“Hey.” Levi called, to gain Armin’s attention. Armin plucked a cherry, and looked towards Levi. “Hungry?” He lifted the two fish up, to show him that his fishing endeavors were successful. Surprise flitted through Armin’s eyes.

“You really caught some fish.” Armin acknowledged, and then hopped off of the tree, holding the bucket close to his body. “We can put them on bread and—” Armin began, then stopped when the scent of iron rose into his olfactory senses. He scrunched his eyebrows together. “Are you hurt?” Armin questioned, looking Levi over. He saw the dark stain on Levi’s shirt, and reached for him. Levi stepped back, just out of reach.

“I’m fine.” Levi grumbled, resting the spear against the wall.

“Let me see.” Armin insisted, reaching for Levi again. Levi sidestepped away from Armin’s hands.

“Your own hands are bleeding.” Levi mentioned, gesturing to Armin’s hands. Armin looked at them and grimaced. The shoddy bandages were becoming red. “Would you want someone poking and prodding at you?” Levi asked then, which made Armin stop.

_He’s right. I hide my injuries too_. Armin backed down with that thought, and took a different approach. “We could help each other.” Armin suggested, hopeful. Levi lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

“What are you proposing?” Levi inquired, wary.

“If I recall, Eren said our werewolf saliva has healing properties. We could—”

“No.” Levi stated, grabbing the bucket of cherries so Armin wouldn’t bleed on them. He then took them into the home, and set them on the table. He heard soft footsteps sound behind him. “Clean up. I’ll roast the fish.” Levi told Armin, turning to him. Armin nodded quietly, and ducked around him to press a cloth to his hands.

“Sorry. I don’t really believe that, I just wanted to help you.” Armin muttered, ashamed of himself for suggesting a lick-fest. He looked at his own trembling hands, disheartened that they weren’t connecting with each other.

Levi sighed. “Your friend is right. Our saliva does encourage quick healing.” Levi informed him, thinking back to Erwin’s healing tongue. He was almost positive that Erwin’s healing abilities had nothing to do with his status as a bishop. Armin chuckled wryly.

“You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better.” Armin said, leaning his head back. He could smell the fish Levi was roasting just under the cooking pot, and wondered how it would taste. _Grandpa kept a pinch of salt for fish dinners, but they were far and few between. His stash of salt is long gone_.

“It’s not a lie.” Levi insisted calmly, focusing on the fish. Armin grunted. Levi set the fish down, and stood up. He turned, and approached Armin. Armin looked at him. Levi curled his fingers around Armin’s wrist, and pulled his hand close. Armin watched warily as Levi licked a gash on his hand, from where the skin had been rubbed off. He grimaced at the metallic taste.

“How long does it take to work? The same span of time a cut takes to heal?” Armin questioned dryly. Levi shook his head.

“No, it really does work. I just don’t want to be licked.” Levi stated, turning back to tend to the fish. Armin folded his arms across his chest.

“You’re scared. I get it. I—” Levi stopped him right there.

“No, no you do not ‘get’ it. You couldn’t possibly understand.” Levi told him, with a sharp tone. _No one knows the life I’ve lived_. Armin shut up, deciding Levi’s bitter bite was a good speech deterrent.

“It could build trust between us.” Armin reasoned, after a few moments, breaking the awkward silence that had risen between them.

“Forget it. I’m not here to be a friend, nor a pet. I’m an omega, and I’ll do my job. When I do, you better release me so I can hunt that bastard down.” Levi said, intent to remain distant from everyone not Erwin. He had no interest in accepting Armin’s kindness.

Armin quieted again, and took the cherries into the cellar.

. . .

Midday, the rain stopped. Armin was nestled between the branches of a cherry tree again, and he was plucking the red fruit. One by one, he set them into the bucket. His hands were sore, but the wound that was prone to bleeding had closed shut. Armin marveled at it, off and on. He sent fleeting glances to Levi, who was picking cherries down yonder.

_Where did he learn about the healing power of a lick_? Armin pondered, not for the first time. He hadn’t thought much about the life Levi had lived before, but as he took a moment to watch Levi wince, and stop grabbing the cherries out of a tree, he wondered about Levi. _Was he born into prostitution? Did he have a life before slavery? How did he meet that bishop he mentioned? Does any of it matter_?

Each question Armin had, he compartmentalized, because every time he had tried to talk to Levi, the omega became defensive, and or hostile. It still floored Armin why Levi had licked his hand at all, and as he thought of the action, he rubbed his hand idly.

_I could help him, if he’d just let me_. Armin groaned to himself, while he resumed picking cherries. _I bet Eren thinks that about me, though_ …Armin sighed, and tried to refocus on the cherries.

The trees were plentiful, and even with Levi helping him, Armin still felt daunted, and unmotivated. His earlier determination had dwindled, a result of his inability to connect with Levi.

_I want to understand him, but he won’t let me_. Armin hopped off the tree, and holding the bucket close so the cherries wouldn’t bump against each other harshly. _I’ll have to think of a way to convince him that he’s safe here_. Armin decided, moving onto the next cherry tree. He thought of how he befriended Eren for an idea to become companions with Levi. _I met Eren because his father was a doctor. I was bullied a lot, because other boys thought I would become an omega. Grandpa brought me over to their house for medical attention_ …Armin began to recount.

Those days were not too far behind him. _It began because his mother told him, one day I was there with a bloody nose, and a black eye, that if he was going to fight with the other kids, he might as well fight to protect me, and those like me. He took it to heart as a way to resolve his anger in a morally sound way_.

_I didn’t want his help, even then. I wanted to show the other boys that I could stand up for myself_. Armin recalled, thinking about the past, in hopes it would enlighten him to the path he needed to take to bridge the gap between him and Levi. _Is it possible that I am letting Levi bully me? If I reprimand him, is that condescending? Would it make me no better than the Mister_? Armin fretted to himself, pulling a branch towards him so he could work the cherries off of it.

His mind was spinning with thoughts, and concerns. Armin carefully hauled himself into the tree, and harvested the nearby crops. He distractedly reached higher, and higher. A groan left his lips as he strained to grab the last cherry. His fingers stretched towards it, and brushed against the red skin.

_There has to be some way we can have a conversation not go awry_. Armin thought, leaning forwards. The cherry bucket began to tilt. A few cherries splattered onto the ground. Armin gasped, and scrambled to catch the bucket that was slipping away from him.

_Crack_!

The branch snapped.

Armin screamed.


	7. Catch Me When I Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Armin try to connect with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, gee. I honestly did not intend to leave you guys with a long-lasting cliff-hanger. I had intended to have this chapter posted within a day or two of the previous chapter, but all I can say is that life happened. 
> 
> First, I was experiencing writer's-block. Then, I somehow almost lost the portion of the chapter I did write. I somehow got that back. After that, I...don't really remember what happened other then I only got out of writers block yesterday. I mean, I've been extremely busy with life, seriously, and college. Good god the poems. College work took a lot of my time as well. 
> 
> Also, the newest season of The 7 Deadly Sins is on Netflix and that's awesome, and I suppose more episodes of The Goblin Slayer may be on youtube but I haven't returned to it since the first episode when everyone was flipping the hell out because it was "the darkest thing they've ever seen," but as a manga supreme, I know the manga of Goblin Slayer was so much darker and hence I can't take the anime fans seriously at all. 
> 
> So, about this chapter, it is short, but I feel as if I wrote it right. I am really, really sorry about the wait. Also, I don't own the characters.

**Wolves of the Moors**

**Chapter 7: Catch Me When I Fall**

 

Smack!

A chorus of ‘Ow’s’ sounded throughout the cherry forest.

Armin rubbed his aching forehead, and groaned. _What just happened_? He wondered, past the throbbing pain resounding in his head. His blue eyes fluttered open, to figure out what had happened. Levi groaned, laying beneath Armin. They were dazed.

_Did…he catch me_? Armin pondered, vaguely remembering the branch he had sat on had snapped. _Why? He doesn’t even like_ — _the cherries_! Armin remembered with horror. _If I fell, they fell_. Armin realized, feeling his heart pound quicker in his chest with fear that the freshly picked cherries were ruined.

The bucket was beside them, laying on its side, with cherries pouring out of it. Some of the surrounding cherries had splattered onto the ground and were not sellable. Armin scrambled up, and hurriedly began to inspect, and gather up the usable cherries. “Oh no, no no no! Not the cherries!” Armin fretted. His mind was reeling with the implications of the tragedy.

Less cherries meant less money.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Levi muttered bitterly, while he rolled over onto his stomach. He lifted his head up and saw that Armin was still distracted with the stupid cherries. “You’re welcome.” Levi said, a little louder, as he picked himself up. He clasped a hand over his sore chest that Armin had knocked into.

_No, slammed against_. Levi thought, folding his legs underneath him.

“But the cherries!” Armin exclaimed frantically, gathering them up into the bucket. They would have to be rinsed off with water, and each bruised one would have to be set apart from the healthy ones. That required more work, and little monetary gain. “Some of them are bruised. They won’t sell well.” Armin stressed, knowing the harvest, or lack there of would pave out his future.

Levi leaned forwards and plucked a bruised cherry up from the bucket that he then popped into his mouth. “Then we’ll eat them.”

“No!” Armin shouted, wrenching the bucket away from Levi. “I need them.” Armin insisted before scurrying into the house to salvage what he could of the cherries. He heard Levi sigh irritably behind him.  

. . .

Thunder roared outside. Levi curled up tightly on the pew, and stared out a stained glass window. He was shaking and he didn’t know why. _Damn it_.  Levi muttered to himself. He had been picking fights with Erwin since he arrived, and not once had Erwin argued back.

The bishop was insufferably calm, and patient. Levi _hated_ that. At least, he thought he did. He glanced up. Erwin was dusting the statue off with a rag. What he could reach of it, anyways. Levi flicked his tail irritably.

“You missed a spot.” Levi jeered, in another attempt to unload his anger unto the only man he could. Erwin didn’t hit him. _He doesn’t even yell at me_. He thought, as guilt flickered through him. Erwin stopped, and eyed the statue closer. He found a collection of dust under a wrinkle in the loincloth.

“You’re right.” Erwin responded, candidly. He then dutifully cleaned the dust.

A muscle in Levi’s jaw tightened. That hadn’t been the response he was fishing for.

“Why do you not react like a normal werewolf?” Levi demanded to know. He was frustrated, and puffed his chest out like a prickly pufferfish.

“By normal, do you mean to ask why I do not exert alpha dominance over you? Or are you asking me why I believe in God?” Erwin asked, as he set the rag down. Levi tensed.

“Good god no. Not the god part.” Levi clarified quickly. The _last_ thing he wanted was another lesson on why Erwin thought that god existed. Or could. “The part about why you don’t argue with me.”

Erwin turned around to face Levi. Levi looked away as their eyes met. “You have a lot of anger in your heart. It would be unwise of me to fuel it.” Erwin answered, empathizing with Levi. Levi bristled, and turned away, deciding he didn’t want to hear where this was going. “Do you know what’s underneath anger?”

“Not sure I care.” Levi retorted, being standoffish.

“Fear.”

Levi stilled.

. . .

Armin was scared. He was darting around the kitchen, separating the cherries. By the wild, anxious look in his eyes, Levi assumed his mind was spinning. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

_Farmers gain money through the crops they sell. I guess that’s what Armin is. He seems a bit young, to be doing this by himself_. Levi thought back to the larger bedroom Armin moved into, after giving him the one he had been staying in. Armin’s ‘new’ bedroom hinted that there had been possible parent or guardian figures in the past.

They—whoever they were, were not around these days. Armin was on his own.

_That’s something him and I have in common. We’re both alone_. Levi thought grimly to himself.

“Still more focused on the cherries than the fact you could have twisted your neck out there?” Levi said, sore Armin hadn’t acknowledged his heroic endeavor. As if it hadn’t mattered.

“The cherries are my entire livelihood and future. Without them, I could lose the farm, and become one of those homeless street beggars!” Armin insisted, snapping at Levi.

_Which clearly implies I’m not_. The self depreciating thought stemmed from Levi’s inferiority complex. It put him in a worse mood. “What’s wrong with street beggars?” Levi challenged defensively. “People pander to them all of the time, and if you know the town, you know which awnings to hide under when it rains.” He knew each quiet awning where he wouldn’t be chased away. Those nights were before the cathedral.

“This is my home. I don’t want to lose it just because I fell.” Armin responded, distraught, refocusing on inspecting the cherries, and separating them.

Life was cruel, and they were tired of being picked on.

“Fine. I’ll let you break your neck next time. It’ll solve all of our problems.” Levi snapped, and headed towards the room, underappreciated.

_What’s beneath anger? Fear_. Erwin’s philosophy echoed within Levi’s head as he paced angrily around the room. Levi had been chilled by that unsettling comment, and he still thought of it whenever he became angry. _I’m not scared_. Levi told himself, for the hundredth time.

He knew he was starting to sound like the female prostitutes who insisted upon themselves that being a slut was an empowering profession. _The only time I felt empowered was when the Mister was beating the shit out of me_. _The beatings proved I had the power to piss the Mister off, and proved that my unruly actions had an effect on the world_. He had sought that same sense of power when in the presence of Erwin and Armin, but he never received it with Erwin.

_Damn kid doesn’t react angrily to any of my jibes, nor provocations_. Levi griped pettily, within his mind. _He’s only mad about those stupid cherries_. Levi huffed, letting himself fall back against the bed. It was firm, and sturdy.

_He_ hadn’t made Armin angry, and that irked him. A few fallen cherries had done what he couldn’t do. What bothered Levi the most, however, was the fact that Armin’s eyes had been watery.

Emotions made Levi extremely uncomfortable. _I couldn’t stay in the same room with him if he was going to cry. I don’t deal with that shit_. Levi told himself, while he rolled onto his stomach. No one else had given him a room before.

Tears were the epitome expression of emotion. Levi wouldn’t be caught around them if he could avoid it. Particularly when Levi could _relate_ to the emotions another was feeling. Armin didn’t have to explain that he felt as if he had no idea what the future would be like for himself, because it was a concern Levi knew all too well.

_I guess he’s scared too_. Levi sighed, relaxing his shoulders. _Damn it_. Levi cursed, pushing himself up from the bed. He felt like a sore asshole, and he didn’t feel proud about it. Levi rubbed the back of his neck as he returned to the kitchen, where Armin was still tending to the cherries. He didn’t look up as Levi entered the kitchen.

No matter.

Levi wordlessly joined Armin’s side, and began to help him sort the cherries out. He paid attention to which cherries Armin favored, and disliked to replicate his separation method. Armin was thinking. His eyebrows were furrowed. Levi debated on whether to strike up a conversation a few times, but each time he decided that idle prattle would only lead to him picking a fight with Armin.

Once the cherries were rinsed, cleaned, sorted, and separated, Armin sighed, and sat on a chair.

“Thank you,” Armin spoke, breaking the silence that had settled between them. “For helping me.” Levi nodded slowly. The words were foreign to him.

“Whatever.” Levi dismissed, attempting to distance himself from the touchy-feely conversation he felt was nigh.

“Can we…call it a day and set up shop tomorrow?” Armin asked, his voice soft, and timid.

Levi shrugged. “You’re my master.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Armin muttered, disliking his new title. “Just…call me Armin, please.” Armin requested, while he stood up.

“Not a chance.” Levi retorted, disinterested in complying with Armin’s idealistic request. “You may be naïve, and want us to be equals. We’re not. So don’t insult me by pretending we are.” Levi said, as he headed back to the room, leaving Armin to carry the buckets of cherries down to the basement.


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin begins to realize that simply buying Levi a new life won't magically solve all of their problems while Levi realizes Erwin was the best guy to ever happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, I have absolutely no excuse as to why it takes me so long to update this fic. I've had this chapter planned for months. ._.; 
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan, nor do I own the characters and nor do I receive monetary benefits. This is simply a work of fan fiction. You can tell because in this chapter, different character points of view are featured and not expertly so, but regardless -I- like how this chapter turned out.

Wolves of the Moors

Chapter 8: Mine

The air was tense. Conversations were sparse.

Armin sat next to Levi on the blanket. His fingers were curled into his palms against his knees. The buckets of sellable cherries were in front of them. Some of the cherries had sold already. The proceeds were in a wooden chest between them.

_There’s a lot I want to say_ , Armin thought, curling his tail around himself. _I wish he’d listen without snapping at me_.

“Hey,” Armin looked up, surprised that Levi was addressing him at all. “Let me handle this one.” Levi said, as he stood up. Armin looked back out into the bustling market and saw three beta males approaching. The sway of their shoulders unnerved him, sending the hair on his arms to stiffen.

“You know them?” Armin asked, his voice quiet. Levi nodded briefly, and glared at the males with contempt.

“Well look at that,” The beta wolf in the middle back of the gang crowed, “I wanted some sweets for my stomach but a sweet ass will do just fine too.” Levi gnashed his teeth together.

“Yeah, aren’t you supposed to be at the brothel for our pleasure?” Another beta werewolf gibed, with a carefree wave of his arms. Levi bristled at the heckle. Armin looked at Levi and then he looked back at the men.

_I don’t think they’re customers_. Armin guessed while dread settled into his stomach.

“Never again,” Levi responded through grit teeth. “So fuck off and mount some other sap.”

_He’s keeping his cool_ , Armin observed, astonished. _Even though he seems to have a bad history with them_.

“Mouthy bitch.” The last beta growled, clenching his hands into fists. Levi growled back, bristling again.

Armin stood up abruptly and stepped in front of Levi. “If you aren’t here to buy cherries then please leave.” He requested, attempting to lower the tension brewing between the guys.

“Who the hell are you?” Snapped the middle wolf, getting in Armin’s face with the false confidence wanna-be-alpha attitude that some beta’s had. His followers were at his side, ready to fight.

“My new master,” Levi answered, rising to his feet. “I’m living a life of cherries now so I won’t say it again,” Levi started as he gave Armin a small sideways push, and then he enunciated each word carefully, “Fuck.Off.Jerry.”

“Ah, your _master_ ,” The one on the left badgered, and rolled his eyes. “I’d say he fucks you good and hard but he’s damn fuckable too.”

“Knock it off, Drew.” Levi warned, tensing as he flexed his fingers.

“All of you need to leave,” Armin spoke up, finding his voice again. “Right now.”

The beta’s stared at Armin, sizing him up. Armin saw the conflict in their eyes. _They’re trying to figure out if I am really an alpha or not, and if they can win a fight_. Armin realized, tensing next to Levi. _I don’t want to fight_. _Just leave_. He urged them with his eyes.

“Make.me.” Jerry challenged, enunciating each word clearly. A smirk played on his lips while he stomped on one of the cherry buckets to express the dominance he felt he could exert.

“The cherries!” Armin exclaimed, kneeling to grab at Jerry’s leg. Levi rolled his eyes and punched Jerry.

Drew, and the other beta growled and retaliated, attacking Levi. Levi bit at them, and clawed back. Armin forgot about the smushed cherries as soon as Levi was rolling on the ground with the betas.

“Stop it!” Armin yelled, but none of the combatants acknowledged him. _I can’t fight, but I have to do something_.  Armin thought, as he assessed the situation. _Even if Levi is strong, he’s being overwhelmed by the three of them_. He looked around to see bystanders, and noticed Midnight was watching them. She had been pecking at the road for worms or scraps—whatever she ate, and tilted her head at them.

Midnight cawed loudly as she began to flap her wings to lift into the sky. She swooped down to peck at one of the beta’s. The bird who followed them to the market was brave, but none of the beta’s were threatened by the fat crow. Her squawking, however, garnered the attention of a alpha knight. He approached swiftly, goaded by the public display of violence and Armin’s frantic goading.

“What is going on—” The knight began to ask, but Armin did not let him finish.

“You have to stop them,” Armin begged, thinking quickly. “They’re destroying my property!” Armin asserted, gesturing around the makeshift, borderless stall.

“Thanks for caring.” Levi retorted loudly, while he struggled against all three of the betas who kicked at his sore spots. “Fucking cherries,” Levi grumbled bitterly and clawed at Drew with a free arm.

“Property?” The knight questioned, raising an eyebrow at the spilt cherries. Armin groaned with frustration and in a rare bout of anger he pulled the unknown beta off of Levi enough that the battered wolf could be seen.

“Him!” Armin said, gesturing with his head to Levi. “I bought him which not only makes him mine, but he is my property and I demand reparations.”

“Alright, break it up,” The knight demanded, pulling Jerry and Drew up by the scruff of their necks. Armin pushed the beta aside and knelt down by Levi, who pushed himself up onto his elbows and coughed out blood. “A bought omega is property, and you all roughed him up good.”

“I’m fine,” Levi snapped, rubbing the back of his wrist against his bloody mouth. Armin bit his bottom lip with concern and reached for him. “Touch me and be bitten.” Levi snarled. Armin retracted his hands, then he stood up. Midnight landed on Levi’s thigh, guarding him.

“I demand payment for the cherries, and the wounds they inflicted on Le—” Armin stopped, reminding himself to not act as if this was personal. “—My property.” He corrected, stretching his hand out expectantly.

“He’s an unruly bitch.” Drew spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing but a dirty whore.” Jerry sneered in agreement.

Neither of them could do much else while their necks were held by the knight.

“I ain’t giving shit.” The other beta asserted.

“Then you’ll all spend a few nights in jail or maybe you’d prefer the walk of hot iron?” The knight suggested. The unruly males grimaced and shoved their hands into their pockets, procuring coin purses.

Without another word, they gave Armin their money. Armin took the small brown bags and while the knight ushered the wolves away, he knelt down to pick up the bucket. He scooped up, and discarded the smashed cherries. No one wanted to eat dirt ridden cherries. As he did, he heard Levi’s labored breaths, and tried to muster up enough courage to talk to him.

“I don’t _really_ view you as my property.” Armin spoke up, his voice strained with shame, and unease. He could feel the tension radiating in the air around Levi and it made him uncomfortable.

“That’s not what you told them.” Levi snipped, crossing his arms over his chest. Armin flinched away from the gruff omega, and the knowledge that what he said couldn’t be smoothed over. He took in a small breath and tried again.

“Declaring you as my property was the only way I could think of to save you from them.” Armin told him, his voice soft, and quiet. Levi grunted, choosing not to dignify his defense with an answer. Armin fiddled nervously with his fingers. He knew his words had sounded harsh. He glanced at Levi again. Levi was sitting upright, though his breathing was labored.

_He’s rather pale_. Armin observed with concern. _I wish he’d let me help him_. Armin thought, and for a second time he reached for Levi. Levi let out a warning snarl. Armin retracted his hand. _It’s no use, he’s too prideful to let me look at his bruises_.

Then Armin recognized the iron scent in the air as blood. He recalled the deep scratch wounds that littered Levi’s body and realized that one of them must have been jarred open by a kick. A quiet fire roared to life within Armin. “It’s my job to take care of you,” Armin asserted, exuberating his alphaline dominance. “So let me relieve your pain.” His take-charge attitude made Levi still.

“What pain?” Levi bickered, feigning ignorance. Armin grit his teeth and gave him a withering stare. Levi turned away. “This doesn’t hurt.”

“Their words did,” Armin countered, expressing empathy. “I recognize the pain in your eyes because I’ve been hurt too.” Armin said, sidling next to Levi cautiously. He was tempted to extend a tender hand to Levi but he knew better than to try to touch him callously.

“Fuck off,” Levi muttered, bringing a knee to his chest. “I am fine.”

_Fine_. Armin swallowed hard while dread knotted itself into his stomach. _That’s what I tell Eren when I am not okay_. “You’re bleeding.”

“So?” Levi snapped, raising his voice again.

This time, Armin didn’t flinch back.

“Please.” Armin requested, lowering his voice.

Levi studied Armin’s earnest, pleading expression and realized that Armin’s strength was empathetic compassion. Like Erwin, Armin didn’t fuel the bitter flames of anger that Levi relied on to keep people away. But unlike Erwin, Armin had an uncanny ability to dissipate the toxic anger that festered within him. It was a thought that left Levi feeling unnerved, trapped, and vulnerable. He grit his teeth and looked away from Armin. “Fine.” He said, relenting control to Armin.

“Thank you,” Armin responded quickly, humbled by Levi’s willingness to swallow some of his pride. He shifted, sitting in front of the omega. Armin lightly pushed away Levi’s shirt, uncovering the wounds Levi would rather hide, and ignore. He saw the deep red stains that colored the wet bandages.

_Eren won’t be happy about this_. Armin thought while he peeled away the bandages. He frowned, remembering the faint scent of blood from yesterday that he hadn’t addressed in the midst of the cherries that had needed to be sorted out. _Did he get hurt catching me_? Armin wondered, thinking back to yesterday.

Newfound guilt nestled itself into his stomach. _I never thanked him for catching me, nor did I ask if he was hurt too_.

“What’re you going to do, lick me?” Levi scoffed, breaking the silence that had formed between them. Armin snapped out of his guilt ridden thoughts and tried to swallow the shame that had stained his cheeks pink.

“Yes, actually,” Armin replied, thinking back to a myth that his mother had told him when he was young. “If you’ll let me.”

_If you’ll let me_. Levi mulled over the foreign request, repeating it inside of his head. He remembered the only other time someone had asked for his permission to touch him.

~ Memory ~

“If I yell at you, or if I hit you, not only does it make me the same as them, it would reaffirm your idea that the world is your enemy.” Erwin explained, as he began to approach Levi. Levi crossed his arms over his chest, but the foreign feeling swelling inside of his heart wasn’t deterred from nagging at his heart strings.

Levi gritted his teeth. _There it is. That soft tone_. _I’d rather hear him preach than to feel the way that that tone makes me feel_. Erwin sat down beside him. Levi tensed again, and felt his heart rate quicken. _Damn it. I feel exposed when he talks like this_.  Levi cursed to himself, and glanced to the door, a ways away. He translated the foreign feelings to the only language he knew. “Everyone _is_ my enemy. They just want to do something _to_ me.” Levi snapped, expressing his frustration.

“Have I done something to you?” Erwin asked, clasping his hands together.

It was a simple question, yet Levi was thrown off guard by it. The anger he had accumulated, and relied on dissipated as the memories of his time together with Erwin replayed in his head. _He licked my wounds, and gave me a warm bath_.  Levi recalled reflectively. _He, this religious fuck fed me, and gave me dry clothes_. Levi realized, for the first time, and looked at Erwin in a new light. _He’s never done anything to me_.

“No.” Levi answered, lowering his shoulders.

“Then let me do something _for_ you.”

~ End Memory ~

Levi snapped out of his pleasant thoughts, realizing Armin was waiting patiently for an answer. “Y-yes,” Levi muttered distractedly, giving Armin the permission he was seeking. A small, relieved smile graced Armin’s face. He leaned forwards, pressing his little, pink tongue to Levi’s chest.

_I won’t sexualize this_. Levi told himself himself while Armin’s nimble tongue flicked over the bloody wound. It was wet and warm, easing along his flesh. Levi shut his eyes and leaned his head back. _Don’t sexualize this_. Levi repeated, feeling Armin’s soft palms press against his bare skin.

Each touch was _tender_. Levi curled his fingers into the dirt beneath him while the hair on his tail went rigid. _This ain’t sexual_. Levi assured himself while he bit his bottom lip. His body tensed as Armin delicately placed his hand on his hip for support. Levi leaned back slowly. Armin followed.

_It’s definitely not sexual_. Levi swore, even as he envisioned the one memory he held dear to his heart:

“Then let me do something _for_ you.” Erwin requested, sidling closer to Levi. Levi eyed Erwin with caution.

“And if I say no?” Levi asked, guarded.

“Then I will respect your decision.” Erwin swore earnestly, with a wave of his hand. Levi, for the first time, debated over whether he should trust Erwin.

_He’s never forced himself on to me before, even though he could have_. Levi reasoned with the apprehension that was second nature to him. _And if he does hurt me, I’ll never come back_.  Levi decided, lowering his shoulders.

“Fine. Do what you will.” Levi said as flippantly as he could muster to hide the unease he felt about giving someone permission to touch him. He grit his teeth, hearing the edge to his tone, and folded his arms behind his head in a last attempt to appear disinterested in what ever it was that Erwin had in mind to do to— _for_ him.

“If you don’t like something, say it.” Erwin told him as he began to unbutton Levi’s old trousers.

Levi merely grunted, deigning not to answer. A part of him felt betrayed. _He’s no different than the other men who just want to fuck me after all_. Levi thought bitterly, feeling Erwin’s warm palm slide underneath the waistband of his pants. _He’ll lousily frig me, then fuck me with his cock and then make me feel like he did me a service_.

“Oh, I almost forgot something,” Erwin mentioned as he stood up and headed for the basement. “Wait here.”

“I don’t do rope happily!” Levi called after him and self-consciously rubbed at his rope-burnt wrists. He adjusted his position in the pew slightly, figuring Erwin was fetching lubricant as a courtesy. But when Erwin returned with a bowl of hot spring water, Levi arched an apprehensive eyebrow at him. “I don’t do scat.”

Erwin paused in his approach, astonished Levi assumed he’d request something vile of him. “Heavens no, this is holy water.” Erwin said, setting the bowl down on the pew.

“No scat.” Levi repeated in a firmer tone.

“What father or bishop ever requested _that_ of you?” Erwin asked, horrified while he rubbed small circles into his temples. Levi shut his mouth. Erwin opened his mouth to pursue the topic, then decided against it. “The water is for your feet.” Erwin told him as he knelt down in front of him. Levi furrowed his eyebrows together.

“You’re not going to…wait…what?” Levi stammered, confused, and caught off guard. _My feet_? He repeated in his head, trying to figure out what the point of the water was. “You’re…telling me my feet are dirty?”

“No,” Erwin assured him as he picked up the wash cloth that was draped over the bowl. It was hot, and moist. “It’s called a massage.” Erwin explained, pressing the wash cloth to the soft underside of Levi’s foot. Levi sucked in a sharp breath upon feeling the damp heat against his otherwise chilled foot.

Erwin then pressed the cloth against Levi’s other foot, to wet, and warm it. Levi fidgeted in the pew, where he sat, unsure of what to expect of the priest. Erwin draped the cloth back over the bowl and then began to knead his fingers into the soles of Levi’s left foot.

To Levi’s surprise, the gentle prodding of Erwin’s fingers against his feet was a relaxing experience. One he hadn’t felt before. Levi leaned back as Erwin tended to each foot, one at a time. He lowered his arms, letting them drape across the back of the pew, forgetting about his open fly and the almost fuck session he didn’t want. His eyelids became heavy, and he began to nod off to the methodical touches.

A spark of pleasure jolted Levi awake. Alarmed, he half expected to catch Erwin with his hand down his pants, but Erwin had a foot of his in each hand. Levi shuddered, feeling Erwin’s thumbs repeatedly rub right in front of each arch located in the center of his feet. The astonishing sensation flickering to life in the pit of Levi’s stomach reminded him of bubbling springs.

It wasn’t enough to arouse him, but it sure got, and kept his attention until Erwin pulled his hands away. Erwin adjusted himself onto the soles of his own feet and parted Levi’s legs slowly. Levi propped his arms up against the pew again and watched Erwin’s fingers slip into his trousers with a slight rustle of clothes. He didn’t tell him to stop.

“Feel free to say no,” Erwin reminded him while he curled his fingers around warm flesh. Levi grimaced at the idea of stopping Erwin when he was, quite frankly, curious to see how Erwin would go about pleasuring him. The foot massage had intrigued Levi. “This is about you.”

_For me_. Levi reminded himself of Erwin’s promise. He held his breath with the hope that Erwin could give him a reason to wake up in the morning. It was an unconscious want, one simmering in the back of his mind. It was further stimulated by the warm wash cloth being draped over his soft dick. For a moment, Levi toyed with the idea that his body was being cleansed by the holy water. He then reminded himself firmly that he didn’t believe in that shit.

But then Erwin’s lips were wrapped around the tip of his cock and he felt his eyes roll back as a sharp intake of breath filled his lungs with anticipation. Levi curled his fingers into the palms of his hands, feeling his entire body tense as Erwin’s tongue flicked across the tip of his penis. His pale face reddened while pleasure lit his brain up with a foreign euphoria.

He had had his dick sucked before by clients who either wanted to make him feel grateful towards them as if they were doing him a fucking favor with their teeth that scraped against his skin, or those who wanted to make him more receptive towards what would be undoubtedly unpleasant sex.

Levi hadn’t liked any of it, nor had he appreciated any of the sad, and mostly insulting attempts made by clients who, what ever their reasons, tried to pleasure him as an afterthought. None of which was to say that Levi couldn’t find pleasure where it didn’t exist, but as Erwin’s tongue mercilessly teased the slit of the wakening cock, he let out a genuine moan.

One that fluttered out of his throat from the recesses of his troubled mind. It was nonetheless pure, and high in pitch. Erwin hummed in response, letting the noise vibrations ripple against the hardened flesh in his mouth. Levi shimmied with anticipation, letting his hips sway back and forth in the pew.

Some part of him wondered if getting sucked off by a priest, in a church, under the hallowed, but haunted gaze of a dying god statue was a one-way ticket towards hell. He then reminded himself that he was already in Hell and that what he was doing wasn’t worse than some of the things his clients had asked of him, or other prostitute omega’s.

All Levi really cared about in the moment was the fact that Erwin had the entire length of his cock in his mouth and he hadn’t gagged _once_. The thought spurred questions into Levi’s mind, ones he forgot the moment Erwin’s tongue swirled around the frenulum. Pleasure overrided rational thoughts, leaving Levi a panting, moaning mess. He gripped the edge of the pew hard, and bucked his hips, only too eager for a proper orgasm.

But each of Erwin’s licks, and sucks were slow, and taunting, as if to deliberately hold Levi’s potential orgasm hostage. It was so unlike his experiences with the clients who couldn’t wait for Levi to finish.

_He’s making sure I enjoy this_. Levi realized distantly between the bouts of pleasure that clouded his brain. He thought he was experiencing the height of pleasure that could be procured from a blowjob, but then one of Erwin’s hands was fondling his balls. The fingers rubbed against the raphe, applying a light pressure, one that made Levi’s cheeks heat up with a pretty pink blush.

Each sensation made Levi tremble and twitch with arousal. Any concern he had about Erwin and his intentions melted away with the diligent attention the priest was paying to his cock. The pleasure then swelled to the base of his cock and burst forth from the slit.

Lost in temporary bliss, Levi didn’t know if Erwin swallowed his cum or if he spit it out and nor did he really care. The pleasure high he received from the orgasm was astronomical. Levi let out another moan while his body continued to pulsate, and tremble from the ripples of orgasm. He relaxed, taking a moment to collect himself.

“Fuck me,” Levi requested between breathless pants. Through post orgasm eyes, Levi envisioned a fuck session with Erwin while the rain battered the windows would be _romantic_ and sensual. Not that he had cared about romance or mating until the orgasm overwhelmed his rational senses. “Fuck me hard.” He said as he launched himself off of the pew to pounce on Erwin who was dabbing the cloth against his mouth.

Erwin dropped the cloth to _catch_ Levi, whose unexpected weight pressed him up against the back of the other pew. He parted his lips to speak, but a surprised gasp was the only noise that left his throat as Levi pawed at his crotch through the robe.

Then it dawned on Levi that Erwin really was _different_ than his clients because he was _soft_. Alarmed, and confused, Levi straightened himself up. _He’s not a horny old bastard after all_. Levi realized, and wondered just what type of person Erwin was.

“It’s getting late.” Erwin mentioned calmly, gesturing towards the stained glass window whose colors were beginning to brighten with the morning sun. Levi glanced to the window and felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle with apprehension.

_If I don’t return soon, my absence will be noticed_. Levi thought, biting his bottom lip. He looked back at Erwin wantingly, then glanced back at the window nervously. He wasn’t scared of being beaten, he just really didn’t want to start the morning off with a broken rib or caved in knuckles.

“Go,” Erwin encouraged softly, giving Levi a gentle push towards the door. Levi’s first instinct was to argue with him and insist that he would be fine, that potential sex was worth a bitten off ear, but then Erwin spoke again. “That was all for you.” Erwin reminded him as another soft push.

Levi grit his teeth, clenched his hands into hard fists and then briskly headed for the doors.

The memory erupted into a flurry of euphoria.

Armin squeaked loudly, clasping his hands to his mouth. Levi opened his eyes, saw Armin’s shocked face and reddened cheeks. He glanced down at his wet pants.  

_Goddamn it_.


End file.
